Déjàvu
by plaspoo
Summary: Es geht hauptsächlich darum, dass Harry sich mit Draco anfreundet und was es für Folgen haben kann, wenn Harry nie etwas erzählt...


Déjà-vu

Harry war unterwegs durch die Welt. Er wollte sich persönlich bei den Nationen bedanken, die ihn im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützt hatten.

Vor einem Jahr hatte er es geschafft den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Die restlichen Todesser waren geflohen oder verhaftet und den Dementoren vorgeworfen worden. Die magische Welt hatte aufgeatmet und sich wieder den Dingen gewidmet, denen sie vor dem großen Kampf zugewandt war.

Drei Jahre hatte der Kampf gedauert. Harry hatte sich, nachdem er Hogwarts als einer der besten Schüler abgeschlossen hatte, zurückgezogen um seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und zu trainieren. Nach fünf Jahren, in denen niemand etwas von Harry gehört hatte, hatte Voldemort wieder angefangen, seinen Kampf gegen die weiße Seite zu führen. Als es schon so schien, als würde die dunkle Seite siegen, erschien Harry wieder und nahm den Kampf alleine auf.

Niemand wusste, wo er gewesen war, aber er wurde mit Leichtigkeit mit dem Dunklen Lord fertig. Nach dem Kampf halfen alle Nationen mit, die magische Welt wieder aufzubauen. Harrys Freunde freuten sich sehr ihn wieder zu sehen, sie hatten nicht mehr mit ihm gerechnet.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihm Unterschlupf bei ihnen gewährt, aber momentan befand er sich in Indien, um den dortigen Zauberern seinen Dank für ihre Hilfe in der Krisensituation auszudrücken.

Er war auf dem Weg zu einer großen Versammlungshalle, in der er seine Rede halten wollte, als ihn von der Seite eine Frau ansprach. Sie war jung und etwas kleiner als er, hatte rotes Haar und trug ein kurzes, schwarzes Kleid. Ihre Augen konnte er nicht erkennen, da sie eine Sonnenbrille trug. Sie sagte: „Harry Potter, würdet Ihr bitte einen Moment mitkommen, ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen." Harry, der noch Zeit entbehren konnte, nickte kurz als Zustimmung und folgte der Frau. Sie führte ihn durch einige enge Gassen; die wenigen Menschen, die sich zu dieser Zeit hier aufhielten, tuschelten und zogen sich schließlich in die Häuser zurück. Harry wurde leicht nervös, folgte der Frau aber dennoch weiter durch die Straßen. So kamen sie nach einiger Zeit an eine kleine Hütte. Und wie Harry der Inschrift des Schildes über der Tür entnehmen konnte, war die Frau eine Wahrsagerin. Ein Name stand nicht dabei.

Skeptisch folgte Harry der Frau, die ihn in einen Raum brachte, in dem ein kleiner, niedriger Tisch stand und um diesen herum lagen einige Kissen. Der Raum war abgedunkelt und es roch nach Rosen. _Wie bei Trelawney, _dachte Harry und ließ sich dann auf einem der Kissen nieder. Die Frau, deren Namen er immer noch nicht erfahren hatte, setzte sich an die ihm gegenüberliegende Seite des Tisches. Dann starrte sie ihn an. Ein paar Minuten. Gerade, als Harry sie darauf ansprechen wollte, winkte sie ab und sagte geheimnisvoll: „Der Starke, der, selbst ein Meister, zwei Meistern gegenübergetreten ist, und deswegen fähig ist dem Rund gegenüberzutreten, ist in Gefahr, denn der Rote, der enttäuscht wurde, wird zum Feind des Löwen, deswegen muss der Retter, der mächtig ist, sich aufmachen, seine Kindheit zu finden und das Opfer, das stärker zu sein scheint, zu retten, damit Weiß Schwarz ewig unterstützt. Doch wird Grün zu Rot ist das Ende nah!" Irritiert schaute Harry sie an. „W-Was?", fragte er. „Geht jetzt. Es ist nicht erlaubt mehr zu sagen." Immer noch skeptisch und irritiert stand Harry auf und verließ die Hütte. Als er draußen an der frischen Luft entschied wieder hineinzugehen um nähere Informationen zu erhalten, stellte er fest, dass die Hütte verschwunden war. An ihrer Stelle befand sich nur ein Müllhaufen.

Harry apparierte sofort zurück. _Ich muss mit Hermine und Ron reden. Vielleicht haben sie eine Idee, was die Frau gemeint haben könnte. _Als er die Wohnung betrat, die er sich zur Zeit mit Ron und Hermine teilte, stellte er fest, dass diese nicht da waren. Also setzte er sich im Wohnzimmer an den Tisch und beschwor sich eine Tasse Kaffee herauf. Während er über den Spruch der Frau nachdachte fiel sein Blick auf einen Stapel Pergamente auf dem Tisch in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers. Neugierig ging er hin und sah sie sich durch. Schnell bemerkte er, dass ein großer Teil Briefe waren. Adressiert an Ron und Hermine und abgeschickt von einigen der verschollenen Todessern. Ein paar las er sich durch und war geschockt. _Sie planen meinen Tod!_

Als er bemerkte, dass Ron und Hermine wieder kamen, tat er so als wüsste er von nichts und trank weiter an seinem Kaffee. Hermine und Ron betraten das Wohnzimmer und erblickten Harry. Ron lief sofort zu den Pergamenten und schob sie zusammen, während Hermine in der Tür stehen blieb. „Hallo, Harry, schön, dass du wieder da bist. Wir haben noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet. Es ist ein bisschen unordentlich hier. Ich räume das grade weg, dann kannst du erzählen, warum du jetzt schon kommen konntest.", erklärte Ron, mit dem Rücken zu Harry gewandt, fröhlich. Harry lächelte und antwortete: „Es ist mir etwas dazwischen gekommen. Ich erklär es euch, wenn ihr erst mal wieder richtig hier seid. Aber, erzähl mal, was sind denn das für Papiere?", fragte Harry unschuldig. Ron geriet ins Stocken. „Äh... ä... das hier... das, das sind Pergamente... Pergamente... die wir konfisziert haben... genau. Stimmt's, Hermine?" Hermine, die die ganze Zeit in der Tür gestanden hatte, seufzte und ließ sich gegenüber von Harry auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Sei nicht dumm, Ron. Meinst du, er würde so fragen, wenn er sie sich nicht schon angesehen hätte?"

„Das stimmt. Und ich habe eine Frage: Warum?", fragte Harry. Hermine wurde sauer. „Das fragst du noch? Wer ist denn einfach so mal für acht Jahre verschwunden und hat keiner Menschenseele erzählt, wo er ist oder war?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht ihre Art jemanden so heftig zu beschuldigen. „Zuerst haben wir dich vermisst. Dann haben wir dich aufgegeben. Aber dann hat man uns verdächtigt, dich aus dem Weg geräumt zu haben! Wir wären eifersüchtig gewesen, oder so. Drei verdammte Tage haben sie uns nach Askaban gesteckt!"

„Was? Aber, ich lebe doch!" „Toll! Leider wusste das damals keiner! Es war eine schwere Zeit und für Verhandlungen war gar keine Zeit. Niemand hat uns nach unserer Meinung oder nach Alibis gefragt! Nein, man hat uns einfach nach Askaban gebracht! Nach drei Tagen durften wir wieder gehen. Keine Beweise, und so! Niemand hat sich entschuldigt! Aber die drei Tage waren genug." Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber sie unterbrach ihn und sprach weiter: „Harry, wir haben dir vertraut. Warum hast du nicht auf Briefe geantwortet, nur, damit wir ein Lebenszeichen gehabt hätten. Du hättest nicht mal schreiben müssen, was du machst oder wo du bist. Nur, damit wir wissen, dass es dich noch gibt." „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit auf eure Briefe zu antworten.", entschuldigte Harry sich. Hermine schnaubte und Ron stand immer noch in der Ecke, mit den Pergamenten in der Hand.

Harry zeigte auf diese. „Und was soll das ganze jetzt?" „Hast du's noch nicht verstanden? Wir werden das tun, wofür wir bestraft wurden. Wir werden für Gerechtigkeit sorgen, wenn du es so nennen willst." „Aber, warum denn? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde?", fragte Harry geschockt. „Freunde? Du bist nicht unser Freund, Harry. Du hast uns enttäuscht, als wir dich am nötigsten gebraucht haben, und wir werden dich dafür vernichten." „Siehst du das auch so, Ron?", fragte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Hermine hat Recht, Harry. Wir waren mal beste Freunde. Aber selbst für dich würde ich niemals nach Askaban gehen. Es ist echt der Horror." „Gut, ich warte auf euch.", sagte Harry traurig und verließ dann die Wohnung.

Er apparierte in die Winkelgasse, doch als ihn dort alle Leute anstarrten, verließ er sie und lief die weitaus weniger besuchte Nokturngasse entlang. Tief in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wo seine Füße ihn hintrugen. _Sie haben Recht. Wäre ich nie ihr Freund geworden, hätten sie nicht nach Askaban gemusst. Meine Tage waren eh gezählt. Jetzt kommt mein Tod einfach noch etwas früher._

Plötzlich stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Er entschuldigte sich und wollte weiter gehen, als der Mann ihn zurück hielt. Er war groß und schwarzhaarig. Er hatte braune Augen und trug einen nachtschwarzen Umhang. Darunter einen schlichten schwarzen Anzug. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ein paar echte Probleme. Ich kann dir vielleicht helfen.", bot er freundlich an. „Mir kann niemand helfen. Ich müsste in die Vergangenheit reisen, um meine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Aber das kann niemand.", erwiderte Harry. „Doch, glaub mir, ich kann dir helfen. Folge mir."

Und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag folgte Harry einer fremden Person. Der Mann führte ihn in eine kleine Seitengasse. „Nur, damit uns niemand belauscht.", erklärte er. Dann zog er ein Säckchen aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn Harry. „Das ist Zeitreisepulver. Man benutzt es wie Flohpulver, kann aber in die Vergangenheit reisen." Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du schmeißst es einfach, zusammen mit einem Tropfen deines Blutes, ins Feuer und nennst ein Datum und eine Uhrzeit, zu der du ankommen möchtest. Dann befindest du dich dort, wo auch immer sich dein Körper gerade aufhält." Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber sein Gegenüber ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Aber Achtung. Zwei Dinge solltest du bedenken. Erstens: Du kannst nur in die Vergangenheit reisen. Und das auch nur einmal. Du kommst nicht mehr zurück. Also, wähle den Zeitpunkt gut aus. Und Zweitens: Du kannst nur in deine eigene Vergangenheit reisen. Du kannst außerdem nicht weiter als 20 Jahre zurückreisen. Dein Körper befindet sich in der selben Verfassung, in der er momentan ist. Das heißt, man könnte nicht als sterbenskranker Mensch zurückreisen, um noch ein paar Tage mehr zu bekommen. Also, wähle geschickt und habe Spaß!" Dann drehte er sich um und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

„D-Danke!", flüsterte er, noch immer verwirrt, was der Tag alles für Seltsamkeiten für ihn bereithielt, dann ging Harry zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits gefasst. Er würde zu dem Tag zurückreisen, an dem er Rons Freund geworden war und es vermeiden, den selben Fehler noch einmal zu begehen.

Er suchte sich eine abgelegene Feuerstelle, etwas abseits des Tumultes des Wirtshauses, tropfte einen Tropfen seines Blutes auf das Pulver, warf es dann ins Feuer und sagte: „1ster September 19xx, halb elf.", dann trat er ins Feuer und befand sich kurz darauf im Körper seines elfjährigen Selbst, im Auto seines Onkels Vernon, auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Dort stieg er aus und betrat, diesmal ohne Schwierigkeiten, das Gleis 9¾.

_So, erste Mission erledigt. Ich habe nie Mrs. Weasley nach dem Weg auf das Gleis gefragt. Zweite Mission um Rons Freundschaft zu vermeiden: Freundschaft mit Malfoy schließen!_

_Also gut, wo ist er? _Harry sah sich etwas um und erblickte plötzlich den Blonden in Begleitung von zwei weiteren Blonden, einem Mann und einer Frau, seinen Eltern. Harry hielt sich in seiner Nähe auf und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen nicht auf sich zu lenken. Als sie alle in den Zug stiegen, stieg er hinter Malfoy ein und ging in das selbe Abteil wie er.

Daraufhin bemerkte Malfoy ihn. „Was willst du hier? Weißt du nicht wer ich bin?", blaffte er ihn an. „Doch, ich weiß, wer du bist. Du bist Draco Malfoy. Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa Malfoy, Geborene Black, du wirst auf jeden Fall nach Slytherin gehen, weil alle Malfoys vor dir in Slytherin waren und du siehst es auf keinen Fall ein, als Erstklässler keinen eigenen Besen besitzen zu dürfen. Hast du es eigentlich geschafft, deinen Vater zu überzeugen? Hat er dir einen Besen besorgt? Hast du..."

„Ich erinnere mich an dich. Du bist doch der Junge aus Madam Malkins, der mit diesem Knecht von Hogwarts, oder?", unterbrach Malfoy ihn. „Hast wohl deine Hausaufgaben gründlich gemacht. Du gefällst mir. Aber du hast mir nicht geantwortet. Was willst du hier? Und wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Malfoy nach. Harry atmete auf. Die erste Hürde war geschafft. Bis jetzt hasste Malfoy ihn nicht. „Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht beantworte ich die zweite Frage zuerst. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und ich wäre gerne mit dir befreundet." Malfoy sah ihn zuerst geschockt an, (Natürlich bemerkte das keiner. Malfoys schauen niemanden geschockt an!), dann grinste er und sagte: „Soso, der große Harry Potter also. Der Sieger über den ach so bösen Dunklen Lord. Warum sollte ich mich mit dir anfreunden?"

Harry zögerte keinen Moment. Er wusste noch genau, wie Malfoy damals seine Freundschaft erreichen wollte, er sagte: „Ich brauche jemanden, der mir zeigt, welches die besseren Zaubererfamilien sind. Und ich finde, du wärst der Beste, der mir dabei behilflich sein könnte. Sonst befreunde ich mich noch mit jemandem von der falschen Sorte, zum Beispiel mit einem der Weasleys, oder so." Draco grinste breit und antwortete: „Ich mag dich immer mehr. Du hast Recht. Der famose Harry Potter darf sich auf keinen Fall mit einem der Weasleys befreunden. Du hast meine volle Unterstützung, mein Freund!" Dann wies er auf den Platz neben sich, scheuchte Goyle dort weg und sie setzten sich.

_Zweite Mission erledigt. Ich kann mich zu Malfoys Freunden rechnen. Dritte Mission um Rons Freundschaft zu vermeiden: Ab nach Slytherin!_

Sie fuhren schon eine Weile ohne Zwischenfälle, Malfoy hatte ihm Crabbe und Goyle nur mit dem Nennen ihrer Namen und einem zustimmenden Gegrunze von den Beiden vorgestellt und sonst nichts mehr gesagt, als er ihn plötzlich fragte: „Wie konntest du den Dunklen Lord besiegen?" Harry dachte nach, wie viel er erzählen könnte und entschied sich dann sich an der Story zu orientieren, die er Ron am Tag ihres Kennenlernens erzählt hatte. „Eigentlich weiß ich nichts mehr davon, ich erinnere mich nur an ein grünes Licht. Aber es lag wohl an der Liebe meiner Mutter, die sich für mich geopfert hatte. Und weil die Liebe ihre ganz eigene Magie besitzt, hat sie mich vor dem Angriff des Dunklen Lords beschützt und seinen Zauber zurückgeschleudert. Aber ich habe nichts gemacht. Es war nur pures Glück." „Ah, ich verstehe.", sagte Malfoy. „Weißt du inzwischen, in welches Haus du kommst? Es wäre toll, wenn du auch nach Slytherin kommst. Ich brauche unbedingt andere Gesellschaft als die zwei grunzenden Halbaffen da." Harry lachte und sagte: „Ich denke, ich komme auch nach Slytherin." _Schließlich hätte der Hut mich das letzte Mal auch schon fast da rein gesteckt_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Die weitere Fahrt verlief ruhig, Draco las ein Buch über Schlangen und Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach, nur einmal, als die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen vorbeikam und Crabbe und Goyle sich darum stritten, wer als Erster etwas kaufen durfte, wurde es etwas lauter.

Die Fahrt über den See, nachdem der Zug in Hogsmeade angekommen war, verlief genauso wie beim letzten Mal. Nur dass er dieses Mal in einem Boot mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle saß. Er hörte, dass Neville seine Kröte suchte und er sah auch zum ersten Mal, seit er wieder ein Kind war, Ron. Er saß mit ein paar Jungs in einem Boot, die Harry nur vom Sehen her kannte. Er glaubte sich zu erinnern, dass zwei nach Huffelpuff und einer nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt werden würde. Hermine hatte er noch nicht gesehen.

Sie erreichten die Schule und alles weitere lief so ab, wie Harry es von damals kannte. Sie befanden sich in dem Raum in den McGonagall sie gebracht hatten und warteten darauf, dass sie wieder kam. Einige spekulierten um die Auswahlzeremonie und andere wurden immer nervöser. Harry, der schließlich wusste, was passieren würde, grinste.

Dann war es soweit. McGonagall holte sie ab und brachte sie in die Große Halle. Das Lied des Hutes war das selbe und die Auswahlzeremonie fing an. Soweit Harry sich erinnern konnte, kamen alle in das selbe Haus wie damals. Jetzt sah er auch Hermine zum ersten Mal. Sie sah genauso aus, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Sie wurde nach Gryffindor eingeteilt und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Malfoy flüsterte ihm zu: „Hast du das Mädchen da eben gesehen?" Nachdem Harry genickt hatte fuhr er fort: „Das ist ein Schlammblut und eine Gryffindor. Das solltest du dir gleich zu Anfang merken. Freunde dich nie mit Gryffindors oder Schlammblütern an!" Er wurde nach Slytherin eingeteilt.

Dann war Harry an der Reihe. Als McGonagall seinen Namen aufrief, fing Getuschel an. Harry ließ sich Zeit und als er bemerkte, dass Malfoy ihm vom Slytherintisch aus zuwinkte und dadurch das Gemurmel noch größer wurde, drehte er sich kurz um, grinste und winkte der gesamten Halle. Dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl und ließ sich den Hut auf den Kopf setzten. „Hmm", sagte dieser. „Es ist alles da, in deinem Kopf..." _Kannst du mich nach Slytherin schicken, bitte?_, dachte Harry. „Bist du dir sicher, na, wenn du willst, dann SLYTHERIN!" Harry lächelte.

_Dritte Mission erledigt. Ich bin ein echter Slytherin. Vierte Mission um Rons Freundschaft zu vermeiden: Ein Streit mit Ron!_

Er setzte den Hut wieder ab, ging durch die schweigende Halle zum Slytherintisch und setzte sich neben Malfoy, der ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. Dann brach ein Sturm aus empörten Rufen und Gemurmel in der Halle los. Einige meinten er gehöre nicht nach Slytherin, er habe doch schließlich den Dunklen Lord besiegt, andere sagten, sie würden sich vor ihm fürchten. Die Slytherins sagten nichts und freuten sich, der Grund für solch einen Tumult zu sein.

Harry, der sich am Tisch umgesehen hatte, drehte sich zu Malfoy, als dieser ihm auf die Schulter tippte. „Schau mal da hoch an den Lehrertisch. Siehst du den Lehrer ganz in schwarz, der mit den schwarzen Haaren? Das ist ein Freund meines Vaters. Er heißt Severus Snape und ist Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Außerdem unterrichtet er Zaubertränke." _Oje, das hatte ich total vergessen_, dachte Harry, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte, wie Snape ihn in seiner Schulzeit gehasst hatte. „Kannst du gut Zaubertränke brauen?", fragte er Malfoy. „Ja, kann ich, ich kann auch so gnädig sein und dir dabei helfen, wenn du willst und die Bezahlung stimmt, aber auch wenn du es nicht kannst, mach dir keine Sorgen, Severus wird dir keine Punkte abziehen. Schließlich bist du in Slytherin." „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht."

Plötzlich erschien das Essen und die zwei neuen Slytherins taten sich etwas auf die Teller.

Nachdem auch der Nachtisch verschwunden war und Dumbledore seine übliche Rede gehalten und die Warnung vor dem Korridor im dritten Stock ausgesprochen hatte, fragte Harry: „Wollen wir jetzt gehen? Ich habe keine Lust mehr, mich von den anderen anstarren zu lassen."

Zusammen mit den anderen Erstklässlern verließ er die Große Halle und sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Der Vertrauensschüler sagte ihnen das Passwort, trat ein und zeigte ihnen die Wege zu den Schlafräumen. Dann ließ er sie alleine. Harry war in einem Schlafraum mit Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, außerdem noch mit Theodor Nott, den er nur vom Sehen kannte, außerdem war sein Vater einer der Todesser, die er auf Voldemorts Auferstehungsfeier gesehen hatte, und Blaise Zabini, der seltsam war und mit dem keiner etwas zu tun haben wollte.

An diesem Abend unternahmen sie nicht mehr viel, sondern gingen früh ins Bett. Die erste Woche war nicht besonders ereignisreich, Harry kannte schließlich den Unterrichtsstoff schon und musste sich zurückhalten, nicht zu viel zu sagen. Auch die verworrenen Gänge Hogwarts machten ihm keine Probleme, er hatte schließlich sieben Jahre in dem Schloss verbracht. Als er gefragt wurde, warum er sich so gut in dem Schloss auskenne, sagte er, er habe einfach einen guten Orientierungssinn.

Sie hatten noch nicht viel mit den Gryffindors zu tun gehabt, aber es hatte sich bereits herausgestellt, dass Hermine und Ron scheinbar noch kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten. Hermine blieb bei den Mädchen, Ron bei den Jungs aus seinem Jahrgang. Noch war es zu keiner Auseinandersetzung gekommen.

Am Freitag fand das erste Mal Zaubertränke statt. Malfoy überredete Harry sich in die erste Reihe zu setzten. Als Snape hereinkam und die Namensliste durchging, blieb er auch diesmal wieder bei Harry Potter hängen. Allerdings fragte er ihn nicht die selben Sachen, wie beim letzten Mal. Er sah ihn nur kritisch an und fragte: „Potter, sagen Sie mir, was kann man alles von einer Schlange für einen Zaubertrank verwerten?" „Alles, Sir. Es findet sich sowohl Verwendung für das Blut und die Haut, als auch für die Innereien, die Augen, die Zähne und das Gift." „Gut Potter, fünf Punkte für Slytherin.", lobte Snape ihn. Harry war zufrieden. Snape beachtete ihn daraufhin nicht weiter und widmete sich den Gryffindors, die am Ende der Stunde einige Punkte verloren hatten.

Kurz bevor er die Klasse entließ sagte er zu Harry: „Potter, kommen Sie nach dem Unterricht für einen Moment zu mir." Harry, der sich keinen Reim darauf machen konnte, blieb nach der Stunde noch da und wartete darauf, dass alle das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, dann ging er nach vorne, an das Pult seines verhassten Lehrers. „Potter, ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich Ihren Vater nicht ausstehen konnte, der Grund dafür tut hier nichts zur Sache, aber ich verlange von Ihnen, schließlich sind Sie in meinem Haus, dass Sie beweisen, dass Sie anders als Ihr Vater sind. Sie dürfen gehen!" „Ich kann Sie verstehen, Sir, ich werde mich anstrengen, Ihnen zu beweisen, dass ich tatsächlich anders bin.", antwortete Harry, danach verließ er den Raum. _Sollte das jetzt eine Entschuldigung sein? Dafür, dass er mich wegen meinem Vater nicht ausstehen kann? Interessant!_ Dachte Harry während er wieder zu Malfoy und seinen zwei Leibwächtern stieß. „Danke fürs Warten, Malfoy." „Kein Ding, sonst gibt es hier doch niemanden, mit dem man sich anständig unterhalten kann. Was wollte er von dir?" „Er hasst meinen Vater und will, dass ich beweise, dass ich anders bin.", erklärte Harry. „Warum hasst er denn deinen Vater?", fragte Malfoy ungläubig nach. Harry zögerte, aber schließlich sagte er: „Es tut mir Leid, da musst du ihn fragen, aber wenn er es dir nicht selber sagt, dann kann ich es dir auch nicht sagen." Malfoy nickte und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Der Unterricht lief weiter wie gewohnt.

Harry war bald als der beste Schüler bekannt, was besonders Hermine zu ärgern schien. Malfoy war es auch nicht recht, aber Harry war Slytherin, da war es nicht ganz so schlimm.

Bald fing das Flugtraining an. Allerdings kam es an diesem Tag auch zur ersten Auseinandersetzung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor.

Harry erinnerte sich genau. Es war der Tag, an dem er damals in das Quidditchteam gekommen war. Nachdem Malfoy sich Nevilles Erinnermich geschnappt hatte und er es zurückholen wollte.

Es lief ab wie beim letzten Mal. Neville schaffte es sich in die Luft zu katapultieren und vom Besen zu fallen. Während Madam Hooch Neville zur Krankenstation begleitete, machte Malfoy sich über diesen lustig, hob sein Erinnermich auf und grinste hämisch. Ron, der ihn gesehen hatte, sagte: „Hey, gib das wieder her, Malfoy, es gehört dir nicht!" „Ach, aber dir, oder was?", fragte Malfoy und warf es Harry zu. Harry zögerte nicht und fing es.

_Schritt eins, Malfoy zustimmen._

Ron fragte: „Du bist doch Harry Potter, oder? Gibst du es mir bitte wieder? Das gehört Neville." „Bist du Neville, Weasley? Wozu sollte ich es dir geben? Es gefällt mir, vielleicht behalte ich es ja.", sagte Harry und lächelte. Die Gryffindors schnappten nach Luft, bisher hatte sich Harry Potter eher im Hintergrund gehalten und nichts ‚böses' getan.

_Schritt zwei, fies sein._

„Was meinst du, Malfoy, sollten wir es nicht irgendwo verstecken, wo Neville es sich abholen kann? Zum Beispiel, auf einem Baum?", fragte er Malfoy und grinste. Malfoy lachte. „Stimmt, Potter, das ist ne gute Idee, kommst du mit?" Mit diesen Worten stieg er auf seinen Besen und flog in die Luft. Harry hielt immer noch das Erinnermich in der Hand. Ron sagte hoffnungsvoll beim Anblick des davonfliegenden Malfoy: „Schnell, Harry, Malfoy ist weg, jetzt kannst du's uns zurückgeben." Aber Harry hörte nicht auf ihn und stieß sich ebenfalls vom Boden ab.

Wie hatte er das Fliegen vermisst. Er drehte ein paar Runden und Loopings, erntete ‚Oh's und ‚Ah's und warf das Erinnermich dann Malfoy zu. Der warf es in den Verbotenen Wald und beide landeten auf dem Boden, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Madam Hooch wieder zurückkam.

_Schritt drei, leugnen._

Als Madam Hooch wieder kam, bemerkte sie, dass Slytherins und Gryffindors sich gegenseitig wütend anstarrten. Sie ging auf die Gruppe zu und fragte: „Was ist hier los?" Hermine antwortete: „Madam Hooch, ich mag es zwar nicht Leute zu verpetzen, aber Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy haben Nevilles Erinnermich in den Wald geworfen." Empörtes Schnauben von den Slytherins, einige riefen „Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" und andere „Sie lügt!" Daraufhin entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion zwischen den Slytherins und den Gryffindors. „RUHE!", rief Madam Hooch und fragte dann Harry und Malfoy: „Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie das Erinnermich von Mr. Longbottom versteckt?" „Nein, das würden wir doch nie tun. Außerdem hatten Sie verboten, auf die Besen zu steigen, so lange Sie nicht da sind.", sagte Malfoy und Harry fügte hinzu: „Ich habe noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen, Madam." Jetzt riefen die Gryffindors laut „Lüge!" Madam Hooch rief zum zweiten Mal „RUHE!" und sagte dann: „Da es nicht nachgewiesen werden kann sind die zwei unschuldig. Und jetzt gehen Sie zurück in die Schule. Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet." Die Gryffindors versuchten weiter auf Madam Hooch einzureden, aber sie hörte nicht mehr zu. Die Slytherins machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu den Kerkern.

Sobald sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen brachen sie alle in Gelächter aus.

_Vierte Mission erledigt. Ganz Gryffindor hasst mich. Erfolg auf ganzer Linie, würde ich sagen!_

„Das war fantastisch, Harry, ich darf doch Harry sagen, oder? Du darfst auch ruhig Draco zu mir sagen. Das ist ein Privileg.", sagte Malfoy, während die anderen Slytherins sich entweder in ihre Zimmer zurückzogen oder bereits zum Abendessen gingen. „Klar darfst du, Draco! ‚Das würden wir doch nie tun. Außerdem hatten Sie verboten, auf die Besen zu steigen, so lange Sie nicht da sind' DAS war fantastisch!" „Wer hat denn gesagt, er hätte noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen? Du könntest in der Nationalmannschaft mitspielen, so gut bist du!", erwiderte Draco. „Dankeschön. Aber jetzt lass uns langsam Mal zum Abendessen gehen, Gryffindors ärgern macht hungrig!" „Ganz meine Meinung!"

In den nächsten Flugstunden tat Harry so, als könnte er nicht fliegen und müsse es erst lernen. Draco musste sich jedes Mal zusammenreißen, nicht laut loszulachen, wenn Harry simulierte, er würde fast vom Besen fallen oder der Besen würde nicht in die Richtung fliegen, in die Harry wollte.

Bald war Halloween und der Troll tauchte auf. Diesmal ging Harry brav mit den anderen Slytherins zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Das erste Quidditchspiel kam und ging. Es war nicht weiter interessant, weil Gryffindor 20 zu 180 verlor. Der Sucher war ein Drittklässler, den Harry nicht weiter kannte.

Dann kam Weihnachten. Als Draco aufbrach um nach Hause zu fahren fragte er Harry: „Fährst du auch nach Hause zurück, jetzt in den Ferien?" „Nein, auf keinen Fall! Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Da will ich so schnell nicht mehr zurück! Ich bleibe hier in der Schule, lerne, mache Hausaufgaben, oder so was. Aber ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und schöne Weihnachten!", antwortete Harry. „Ach Quatsch. Du wirst nicht lernen. Du kommst einfach mit zu mir. Meine Eltern werden sich freuen mal ein neues Gesicht kennen zu lernen.", erwiderte Draco. Harry schaute ihn skeptisch an. „Aber, ist das nicht ein wenig zu kurzfristig und mehr Arbeit? Und was sagen deine Eltern eigentlich dazu, dass ich den Dunklen Lord ‚besiegt' habe?" „Nein, es ist nicht zu kurzfristig. Es sind doch die Hauselfen, die dafür sorgen, dass es uns gut geht. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was sie zu deinem Schicksal sagen. Aber das werden wir herausfinden. Also, komm jetzt."

Also packte Harry schnell ein paar Habseligkeiten zusammen und stieg dann zu Draco in die Kutsche, die sie nach Malfoy Manor bringen sollte.

Dort angekommen stellte Draco ihn seinen Eltern vor. „Mum, Dad, das ist Harry Potter." „Was soll er hier, Draco? Weißt du nicht, was er getan hat?", blaffte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn an, ohne ihn zu begrüßen. „Jetzt sei doch nicht so voreilig, Lucius, vielleicht ist das alles ein Missverständnis.", beruhigte Narzissa ihren Mann, der sich umdrehte und wieder hinein ging, und wand sich dann Draco zu, den sie umarmte und begrüßte. „Hallo, Schatz, wie geht es dir denn? Wie ist es denn in der Schule? Du musst mir alles erzählen." Sie wollte gar nicht aufhören, bis Draco sagte: „Mum, es reicht jetzt. Ich bin nicht mehr klein und außerdem hast du mich noch länger. Du brauchst mich nicht zu zerdrücken. Und es ist kalt hier draußen." „Ach, ich Dummerchen, natürlich, kommt doch erst einmal rein." Während sie das Manor betraten flüsterte Harry Draco zu: „Wow, ich habe mir deine Mum nicht so...herzlich vorgestellt. Ich finde, sie kommt sonst immer, entschuldige die Ausdrucksweise, kalt rüber." Draco lächelte. „Tja, meine Mutter ist eine gute Schauspielerin. Wenn wir unterwegs sind tut sie total kalt und unnahbar. Dabei ist sie eigentlich total kuschelversessen, das kann manchmal ganz schön nervig sein, glaub mir."

_Ich hatte nie die Möglichkeit so mit meiner Mutter zu kuscheln_, dachte sich Harry, als er Draco weiter folgte.

Narzissa führte sie in ein Zimmer, das gemütlich mit einigen Sofas, Sesseln und ein paar kleinen Tischen eingerichtet war. An einer Wand befand sich ein Kamin, in dem ein warmes Feuer brannte. Die Farben des Raumes waren hauptsächlich grün und silbern. Als sie den Raum betraten saß Lucius bereits in einem der Sessel und starrte ins Feuer. In der Hand hielt er ein Glas mit warmen Punsch. Narzissa drückte sie auf ein Sofa und jedem ein Glas Punsch in die Hand. „Danke, Mrs. Malfoy. Und entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Wenn Sie wollen, werde ich natürlich sofort wieder gehen." „Vielleicht wäre das das Beste.", sagte Lucius. Harry wollte schon aufstehen, als Narzissa ihn wieder in die Polster drückte und leicht ärgerlich sagte: „Nun sei aber mal still, Lucius. Mr. Potter ist ein Gast unseres Sohnes und der wird nicht einfach so rausgeschmissen." „Sie mag dich!", flüsterte Draco Harry ins Ohr. Harry lächelte und flüsterte zurück: „Aber dein Vater nicht." „Er akzeptiert dich, weil meine Mutter dich mag. Das reicht. Sonst wärst du nämlich entweder schon tot oder schon meilenweit weg." Harry starrte ihn geschockt an.

Draco lachte und Narzissa sagte daraufhin: „Jetzt erzähl aber mal, du willst schließlich nie schreiben, was hast du denn so alles erlebt?" „Naja, ne ganze Menge würde ich sagen. Aber das Beste war die erste Flugstunde. Wir haben Weasley und die anderen Gryffindors so richtig reingelegt. Und dann haben wir Madam Hooch direkt ins Gesicht gelogen. Harry hier hat die beste Lüge gebracht, die ich je gehört habe. Ich habe noch Wochen darüber gelacht. Wir haben von diesem Longbottom, der hat von seiner Oma so eine komische Kugel bekommen, die haben wir uns geschnappt, nachdem der vom Besen gefallen ist, und uns ein bisschen zugeworfen, am Ende hab ich sie dann in den Verbotenen Wald gefeuert. Und Harry kann wirklich ganz gut fliegen. Aber der Hooch hat er gesagt, er hätte noch nie auf einem Besen gesessen. Und das Beste war in den Wochen danach. Er hat so getan, als könnte er nicht fliegen und simuliert er würde vom Besen fallen und so Sachen." Draco musste erst einmal Luft holen, bevor er wieder anfing zu lachen. Also wand sich Narzissa an Harry und fragte: „Scheinbar mag mein Sohn Sie ganz gerne. Wo leben Sie denn eigentlich? Ich meine, Ihre Eltern sind doch damals verstorben." „Ich muss bei der Schwester meiner Mutter leben. Diese Familie sind die schlimmsten Muggel, die ich je erlebt habe. Bis zu meinem elften Geburtstag war ich mir meiner Macht nicht bewusst. Ich musste mich von meinem Cousin ärgern lassen und habe fast wie eine Hauselfe gelebt. Es war der Horror. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ich ein Zauberer bin, wären sie jetzt nicht mehr am Leben." „Aha, der große Harry Potter, der angeblich den Dunklen Lord zu Fall gebracht hat, muss sich von Muggeln versklaven lassen. Erbärmlich.", schaltete sich Lucius ein, fragte dann aber interessiert: „Wie willst du es eigentlich geschafft, haben den Dunklen Lord verschwinden zu lassen?" „Tja, das ist so eine Sache. Denn eigentlich weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr viel, alles an was ich mich erinnere ist ein grünes Licht. Aber es heißt, dass die Liebe meiner Mutter, die sich für mich geopfert hatte, dafür verantwortlich war. Und weil die Magie der Liebe ganz besonders ist, hat sie mich vor dem Angriff des Dunklen Lords gerettet und seinen Zauber auf ihn zurückgeschleudert. Aber ich habe nichts besonderes gemacht. Es war nur pures Glück. Außerdem glaube ich, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht tot ist. Er muss nur warten, dass man ihn findet und erlöst. Ich werde ihn tatkräftig dabei unterstützen, wenn es möglich ist.", erklärte Harry. „Ach, tatsächlich? Und wie willst du das schaffen?", fragte Lucius skeptisch. „Ich weiß es noch nicht. Vielleicht gibt es ja einen Zaubertrank oder einen Zauber, der ihn wieder auferstehen lässt, für den er aber mein Blut braucht, oder so."

„Genug jetzt. Keine politischen Diskussionen mehr. Jetzt gibt es Abendessen.", warf Narzissa ein und schob die zwei Jungs aus dem Raum. Nach dem Abendessen zeigte Draco Harry sein Zimmer. Es war genau das gegenüber von Dracos. „Wir hätten noch andere Zimmer im anderen Flügel, aber ich dachte mir, es wäre vielleicht schöner, wenn wir nicht so weit auseinander wären. Nachher verläufst du dich noch.", sagte Draco und grinste. „Ich danke dir, Draco, du könntest mich doch mal hier rumführen, dann verlaufe ich mich vielleicht nicht mehr so leicht." Draco nickte und zeigte Harry das Manor.

„Das hier ist das Esszimmer. Da waren wir ja vorhin schon drinnen, erinnerst du dich? Und hier gegenüber ist ein kleiner Versammlungsraum." In den kleinen Versammlungsraum hätte drei Mal das Wohnzimmer der Dursleys gepasst, fiel Harry auf. Draco zeigte ihm auch die eigene Bücherei, die gut mit der in Hogwarts konkurrieren konnte, einige Übungsräume und Studierzimmer, die Kerker und die Türme. An manchen Türen lief er nur vorbei, ohne sie Harry zu zeigen. Als er danach fragte erklärte Draco: „Ach, diese Räume benutzen wir momentan nicht. Malfoy Manor hat ungefähr 150 Räume, mit den Kerkern sind es 180. Davon benutzen wir höchstens 30 bis 50." Harry war erstaunt. „Wozu braucht ihr denn so viele Räume?" „Das Manor stammt aus einer Zeit, in der die reinblütigen Familien noch besser zusammengehalten haben. Es gab Zeiten, da haben hier fünf bis zehn Familien gewohnt, da war es dann schon etwas enger. Jetzt sind wir ja nur zu dritt. Da ist es doch klar, dass einige Zimmer unbenutzt sind.", erklärte Draco, als ob es die üblichste Sache der Welt wäre.

„Das Haus der Potters war bestimmt auch so groß. Wenn nicht sogar noch größer. Ich meine mich erinnern zu können, dass die Potters damals eine der größten Familien waren." „Meinst du echt?" Harry war wirklich überrascht. „Ja, ich meine echt. Und jetzt lass uns zurückgehen. Ich bin müde. Außerdem ist morgen Weihnachten. Das will ich um nichts in der Welt verpassen." Damit gingen sie zurück und wünschten sich gegenseitig eine Gute Nacht, bevor jeder in das eigene Zimmer verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen stürmte Draco in Harrys Zimmer. Dass Draco ein Frühaufsteher war, wusste Harry bereits. Aber bisher hatte er ihn noch nie so dreist geweckt. Er leerte einfach einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers über seinem Kopf aus. Kreischend und prustend setzte Harry sich auf und blaffte Draco an: „Was sollte das denn?" „Woher wusstest du das?", fragte Draco ihn, nachdem er ihn wieder getrocknet hatte. „Woher wusste ich was?", fragte Harry zurück. „Na das!", sagte Draco und hielt ihm eine Schlange unter die Nase. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich Schlangen über alles liebe?" „Ach das. Das war nicht weiter schwer. Du hast Unmengen von Büchern über Schlangen. Da habe ich so etwas angenommen." „Aber Boa Constrictors bekommt man doch nirgends. Wo hast du dieses Exemplar her?", fragte Draco interessiert. „Ich habe sie einmal aus dem Zoo gerettet. Ein Moment, in dem ich Magie angewandt, es aber nicht bemerkt habe. Sie wollte eigentlich nach Brasilien, aber sie hat es leider nicht geschafft. Ich habe sie im Park gefunden, sie wäre fast gestorben. Also habe ich sie gefragt, ob..." „Moment, Moment.", unterbrach Draco ihn. „Du hast sie gefragt? Heißt das...?" _Oh Mist, das hatte ich vergessen, hier weiß es ja noch keiner. Naja, zu spät._ „Ja, ich spreche Parsel, ich kann mich mit Schlangen unterhalten." „Wow...", Draco war sprachlos. Dann hielt er ihm die Schlange ein weiteres Mal unter die Nase. „Was sagt sie gerade?" „Du verachtest mich nicht, weil ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann? Ich meine, es ist ja schon etwas Merkwürdiges, selbst in der Welt der Zauberer, oder?", hackte Harry nach. „Ach was. Was besseres gibt es gar nicht. Schließlich kannst du mir dann immer sagen, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt. Also, was sagt sie denn jetzt?" Hi, Draco würde gerne wissen, ob ich ihm irgendetwas ausrichten soll. , fragte Harry die Schlange. Du kannst ihm sagen, dass er mich nicht so rumschleudern soll. Und dass ich eine männliche Schlange bin. Ich heiße Juan. , antwortete die Schlange. „Ich soll dir sagen, dass du bitte aufhören sollst, ihn so rumzuschleudern. Außerdem ist er männlich. Sein Name ist Juan.", übersetzte Harry. „Oh, entschuldige, Juan, ist es okay, wenn ich dich auf den Boden lege?" Magst du auf den Boden liegen oder lieber herumgetragen werden? Ich würde am liebsten auf den Boden. Ich kann mich nämlich sehr gut selbst bewegen. „Du kannst ihn auf den Boden legen, er haut nicht ab."

Dann wand sich Harry seinem eigenen Geschenkeberg zu. Von Draco hatte er eine Kiste Süßigkeiten bekommen. Sonst hatte er nur noch eine Münze von seinen Verwandten bekommen und ein Geschenk, von dem er inzwischen wusste, was und von wem es war.

Es war der Tarnumhang. Draco starrte ihn an, als er den Umhang auspackte. „Von wem hast du den denn?", fragte er erstaunt. „Er hat früher meinem Vater gehört. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn von Dumbledore." „Wow... Du überraschst mich heute echt oft. Gehen wir jetzt frühstücken? Meine Eltern warten bestimmt schon." Damit verließ er das Zimmer und Harry und Juan folgten ihm. Als er das Speisezimmer betrat und Narzissa die Schlange erblickte sprang sie auf und rief panisch: „Kinder, kommt her, da ist eine Schlange!" Draco winkte ab und erklärte: „Keine Angst, Mum, das ist Juan, ein Geschenk von Harry. Er tut mir nichts. Harry kann mit Schlangen reden. Außerdem ist die Rasse relativ ungefährlich." „Potter kann Parsel?", fragte Lucius. „Ja, Dad, stell dir vor, er hat ihn befreit und jetzt hat er ihn mir geschenkt. Ich bin so glücklich!" „Das wollte ich nicht wissen! Warum kann Potter Parsel?", blaffte Lucius ihn an.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wenn ich für ihn antworte, Mr. Malfoy, aber ich denke, dass durch den fehlgeschlagenen Zauber des Dunklen Lords ein Teil seiner Kräfte auf mich übertragen wurde. Aber nichts Weltbewegendes. Soweit ich weiß, habe ich nur die Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen von ihm." „Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht noch mehr ist, was du unserem Lord an Kräften geraubt hast?", fragte Lucius hämisch. „Jetzt lass es doch, Lucius. Er wird uns schon die Schlange nicht auf den Hals hetzten. Oder Mr. Potter? Da können wir Ihnen doch vertrauen?", mischte sich Narzissa ein. Harry antwortete: „Sicher Mrs. Malfoy. Außerdem lässt sich keine Schlange von mir befehligen. Ich kann sie höchstens bitten etwas zu tun, was sie aber nie tun würde. Keine Schlange greift gerne an. Nur im äußersten Notfall. Sie können ganz beruhigt sein." „Gut, dann setzen Sie sich doch bitte, das Essen wird sonst kalt." „Bitte, Mrs. Malfoy, wenn Sie mich Harry nennen und duzen würden wäre mir das weitaus lieber. Bitte verstehen Sie das nicht falsch. Aber ich bin doch noch ein Kind." Narzissa lächelte ihn lieb an. „Sicher, Mr. P- Harry, wenn dir das lieber ist."

Lucius schnaubte nur einmal kurz, bevor er sich einigen Unterlagen widmete, die mit der Morgenpost aus dem Ministerium gekommen waren, während er seinen Kaffee trank.

Nach dem Frühstück führte Draco Harry über das riesige Anwesen der Malfoys, immer begleitet von Juan. Zu dem Anwesen gehörte auch ein kleiner Wald und eine Pferdeweide mit vier Pferden. Draco erklärte, dass der Wald und die Pferdeweiden vermietet waren. Und zwar an reiche Zauberer der Stadt. Es war ihnen nur gestattet den Bereich zu betreten, den sie für einen hohen Preis gemietet hatten. Jeder Übertritt wurde mit einem Zauber an Lucius gemeldet, der sofort ein Strafgeld von der doppelten Monatsmiete verlangte. Ansonsten glich das umliegende Gelände einem großen Park. Auch gab es einige Teiche. Nachdem Draco seine Führung beendet hatte, war es bereits wieder Zeit für das Mittagessen.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten begaben sich Harry und Draco in die Bibliothek und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben. Abends sollten Gäste kommen.

Pünktlich um sechs trafen die ersten Gäste ein. Harry kannte kaum einen. Auch Crabbe und Goyle, Nott und einige andere Todesser kamen mit ihren Kindern, die Harry größtenteils aus Slytherin kannte. Außerdem hatte Draco Harry vorher einige Fotos gezeigt, so dass dieser bestimmten Gesichtern Namen zuordnen konnte, auch ohne vorgestellt zu werden. Er wurde mehrmals nach seinem Sieg über den Dunklen Lord ausgefragt. Viele Todesser fanden es merkwürdig, dass Harry Potter anwesend war, beschwerten sich aber nicht. Schließlich war Malfoy ein angesehener Todesser und der Hausherr.

Es gab ein großes Festmahl. Die Hauselfen schienen alle Register gezogen zu haben. Man unterhielt sich über Dies und Jenes, spekulierte darüber, ob es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass der Dunkle Lord wiederkehren könnte und wie man sich dann verhalten müsste. Auch wurde kurz derer gedacht, die sich zur Zeit in Askaban aufhielten.

Kurz nach Mitternacht schickte Narzissa Harry und Draco ins Bett. „Aber Mum, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich will noch länger aufbleiben! Außerdem bin ich gar nicht müde!", versuchte Draco sich zu beschweren, aber Narzissa bestand darauf und sagte: „Ihr seid erst elf. Und ich habe euch schon ein paar Mal gähnen gesehen. Außerdem fangen jetzt die politischen Diskussionen richtig an und das ist nichts für Kinder wie euch. Also, ab ins Bett!" Murrend machte sich Draco auf den Weg. Harry, der wirklich schon sehr müde war, trottete gähnend hinter ihm her. Vor ihren Zimmern wünschten sie sich eine Gute Nacht und gingen dann ins Bett. Der nächste Morgen kam schnell und sie waren bereits früh wieder unterwegs, zurück nach Hogwarts. Im Gepäck dabei waren bei Draco Juan und bei Harry der Tarnumhang seines Vaters.

Kurz vor der Abfahrt hatte Narzissa betont, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn Harry bald wieder kommen würde. Lucius hatte wieder nur geschnaubt und sich nicht dazu geäußert.

Zurück in der Schule zeigte Draco jedem Juan, der ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte, oder der ihn noch einmal sehen wollte.

Die restlichen Tage der Ferien waren nichts besonderes mehr. Harry wusste, dass bereits verschiedene Personen planten den Stein der Weisen, der sich diesmal doch auch wieder in der Schule befand, zu stehlen. Quirrell wollte er nicht unterstützen. Schließlich teilte sich Voldemort einen Körper mit ihm und Harry fühlte sich noch nicht in der Lage, den Dunklen Lord in der Art zu unterstützen, die er geplant hatte. Schließlich war er momentan noch ein Kind. Der zweite war Snape. Er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er ihn unterstützen sollte, und wenn ja, wie.

Die Zeit bis zu den Osterferien verging relativ schnell. Die paar Quidditchspiele die in der Zwischenzeit stattfanden waren nicht weiter interessant, Slytherin führte bald mit großem Abstand. Auch der Unterricht lief wie gewohnt weiter, nur dass die Lehrer jetzt strenger wurden und sie auf ihre Jahresabschlussprüfungen vorbereiten wollten. Die Schüler konnten sich vor Hausaufgaben kaum retten. In den Osterferien war viel mehr zu tun, als noch in den Weihnachtsferien.

Harry war gerade dabei einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke zu schreiben, als Draco eines Abends zu ihm kam und einen Vorschlag machte: „Wie wäre es, wir schnappen uns deinen Tarnumhang und schauen uns den ach so gefährlichen Korridor im dritten Stock an, den Dumbledore am ersten Abend erwähnt hat. Du erinnerst dich doch noch, oder?" Harry fuhr der Schreck in die Glieder. Er wusste, wie gefährlich der Korridor mit Fluffy war. „Das können wir nicht machen, Draco, das ist viel zu gefährlich! Dumbledore hat einen grausamen Tod prophezeit." „Seit wann kümmerst du dich darum, was Dumbledore sagt? Wenn du nicht mitwillst, dann gehe ich alleine. Ich brauche keinen Tarnumhang dazu, aber mir ist langweilig! Kommst du mit, oder nicht?"

Harry versuchte alles, um Draco davon abzubringen, aber ohne Erfolg, Draco hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und sich vorgenommen den auch durchzuziehen. Also ging Harry mit. Schließlich musste jemand auf Draco aufpassen. Bereits am selben Abend benutzten beide Harrys Tarnumhang und machten sich auf, den Korridor im dritten Stock zu besuchen. Draco lief vor und war im Korridor verschwunden, bevor Harry ihn aufhalten konnte. Außerdem verhedderte er sich in diesem Moment in seinem Tarnumhang und fiel auf die Nase. Fluchend stand er auf, als er einen Schrei hörte. _Scheinbar hat Draco Bekanntschaft mit Fluffy gemacht_, dachte Harry sarkastisch, dann ging er selbst in den Korridor. Was er dort sah schockte ihn. Draco lag halb auf dem Boden, offenbar bewusstlos, und halb in einem der drei Mäuler des Hundes. Er blutete bereits aus einigen Wunden und Harry wusste, wenn er nicht sofort handelte, würde er Draco nicht mehr lebend hier herausbekommen.

Er schickte Fluffy eine kleine Melodie aus seinem Zauberstab. Der Hund schlief sofort ein. Harry zog Draco aus dem Maul und wirkte sofort einen blutstillenden Zauber. Dann ließ er ihn unter dem Tarnumhang vor sich her schweben und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu den Slytherinkerkern.

Dort brachte er Draco in eines der leeren Zimmer, von denen es einige gab, sollte jemand nicht mehr die Lust verspüren mit seinen Jahrgangsgenossen in einem Zimmer zu schlafen, und holte aus seinem Koffer einige Zaubertrankzutaten, die er immer dabei hatte, sollte so ein Notfall einmal passieren. Wichtig war nur, dass niemand bemerkte, wie er den Zaubertrank braute, da dieser eigentlich Stoff des siebten Jahrgangs war. Außerdem war er, durch die Hilfe des Halbblutprinzen, so verändert, dass man nicht erst mehrere Wochen brauchte, um den Trank fertig zu stellen, sondern, dass es möglich war den Trank innerhalb nicht ganz einer Stunde zu brauen. Man braute dazu den Trank auf der Basis des Blutes eines gesunden Menschen. Harry machte sich sofort ans Werk und achtete besonders darauf, dass sich Dracos Zustand, der zur Zeit relativ stabil war, nicht verschlechterte.

Nach knapp einer Stunde hatte er einen türkisen Heiltrank gebraut, der dafür sorgte, dass Draco wieder vollständig geheilt werden würde. Langsam flößte er dem immer noch Bewusstlosen das Gebräu ein, nicht ohne vorher die Spuren seines Brauens zu beseitigen. Nachdem Draco das Gebräu geschluckt hatte schlief er einfach ein. Sein Körper würde sich jetzt von selbst heilen. Harry selbst ließ sich neben Draco an der Wand zu Boden und schlief auch ein. Er musste viel von seinem Blut benutzen, damit Draco auf jeden Fall wieder komplett geheilt war. Aber er wagte nicht, sich zu nehmen, was er jetzt am meisten bräuchte.

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und Harry neben sich an der Wand sitzen sah, war er zunächst verwirrt. Als Harry aber aufwachte und ihn fragte, wie es ihm ginge, fiel ihm alles wieder ein. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, oder?", fragte er Harry. „Man könnte es so nennen. Zum Glück hatte ich diesen Zaubertrank dabei. Sei bitte so nett und tu das nie wieder, in Ordnung?", bat Harry. „Das werde ich ganz bestimmt nie wieder tun! Außerdem werde ich dich immer unterstützen, egal, was es ist. Sieh das als ‚Belohnung', dafür, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Aber was wollen die eigentlich mit so einem Viech hier?", schnaubte Draco. „Du solltest niemandem davon erzählen, wenn du nicht tierischen Ärger bekommen willst." Draco nickte. Da es noch relativ früh war gingen sie noch mal ins Bett, diesmal allerdings im Schlafsaal ihres Jahrgangs.

Am nächsten Morgen hielt Dumbledore eine Rede. Er erzählte, das etwas von außerordentlicher Wichtigkeit in der Schule versteckt war, dass aber herausgekommen war, dass gewisse Leute versuchten das Objekt zu stehlen. Jeder Schüler sollte die Augen aufhalten und etwas Ungewöhnliches sofort dem Schulleiter melden.

Harry entschied sich Snape im Kampf um den Stein der Weisen zu unterstützen. Er schrieb ihm einen anonymen Brief, den Snape am nächsten Morgen erhielt. Vorne hatte er drauf geschrieben: _Geheim, Sie sollten den Brief alleine und in Ihrem Büro öffnen._ Snape drehte und wendete den Brief, als er keinen Absender fand dachte er allerdings nicht daran, den Brief im Geheimen zu öffnen. Doch als er in der ersten Zeile _Stein der Weisen_ las, besann er sich, faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und verließ die große Halle. In seinem Büro öffnete er den Brief wieder und las ihn sich durch.

_Der Stein der Weisen wird bewacht von folgenden Wesen und Zaubern:_

_Fluffy_

_Teufelsschlinge_

_Schlüssel mit Flügeln_

_Riesiges Schachspiel_

_Troll_

_Zaubertrankrätsel_

_Spiegel Nerhegeb_

Nr. 1 ist lösbar durch Musik. Wenn Sie Fluffy etwas vorspielen wird er müde und schläft ein. Unter seinen Pfoten befindet sich eine Falltüre.

Dadurch gelangt man zu der Nr. 2. Entweder Sie sind schnell genug und lassen sich nicht von ihr fangen oder Sie entzünden ein Feuer.

Für Nr. 3 brauchen Sie einen Besen. Sie müssen einen großen silbernen Schlüssel mit himmelblauen Flügeln fangen.

Nr. 4 ist das Schwerste. Sie müssen die Funktion einer Figur übernehmen und die anderen Figuren besiegen.

Für die Nr. 5 brauchen Sie starke Attacken und ein glückliches Händchen. Vielleicht haben Sie Glück oder Pech, egal, wie Sie es nennen wollen, und der Troll ist schon besiegt.

Danach ist die Nr. 6 dran, die sicherlich von Ihnen ist, aber, die kleinste Flasche führt weiter, die bauchige Flasche zurück.

Danach befinden Sie sich in einer Gruft. Dort steht die Nr. 7. Sie müssen den Stein der Weisen nur finden wollen, finden, nicht benutzen, dann halten Sie ihn in der Hand.

_Viel Glück_

Snape knüllte den Brief zusammen. Sollte sich hier jemand einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt haben, so würde er denjenigen bis ans Ende seiner Tage verfolgen. Niemand wusste was die anderen als Aufgabe gewählt hatten. Derjenige der alle Aufgaben kannte und außerdem noch die jeweilige Lösung dazu, musste entweder Seher oder schon einmal den Weg gegangen sein. Er hielt letzteres für Wahrscheinlicher. Aber wer nahm alle die Mühen auf sich, nur um am Ende wieder umzudrehen und ihm die Lösung zu präsentieren. Er grübelte noch eine Weile darüber, wer der anonyme Briefeschreiber gewesen sein könnte, dachte dann aber um und beschloss den Zufall so zu akzeptieren wie er gekommen war. Es war nur von Vorteil für ihn, wenn ihm keiner in die Quere kam. Und solange der geheimnisvolle Briefeschreiber nicht auch an andere seinen Lösungsansatz geschickt hatte, so würde er derjenige sein, der den Stein der Weisen vor den unwürdigen Dieben, die um den Stein schlichen wie Raubtiere um eine Herde, rettete.

Bereits am selben Abend macht Snape sich auf, den Stein zu holen. Er kam mühelos an Fluffy und der Teufelsschlinge vorbei. Dank der genauen Beschreibung des Briefeschreibers konnte er sich den Schlüssel durch einen Aufrufzauber leicht in die Hand rufen. Weitaus mehr Probleme machte ihm das Schachspiel. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, den anderen König Schachmatt zu setzten, wäre er am liebsten umgekehrt um sich zu entspannen, aber er ging trotzdem weiter. Der Troll war auch schnell besiegt. Schließlich war er ein starker Zauberer. Seine eigene Aufgabe war auch nicht weiter erwähnenswert. Endlich stand er vor dem Spiegel. Er erinnerte sich an den Brief. Darin stand, er müsse den Stein nur wollen, nicht benutzen wollen. Wozu sollte er ihn auch benutzen? Längeres Leben war nicht unbedingt erstrebenswert, so war seine Meinung und was sollte er mit Gold? Er hatte das snapesche Erbe, das war mehr als genug für ihn alleine. Plötzlich spürte er, dass er den Stein in der Hand hielt. _Na, das war doch einfach_, dachte er sich, als er die Gruft wieder verließ.

Nachdem er wieder hinausgekommen war, begab er sich auf der Stelle zu Dumbledore und hielt ihm den Stein hin. „So, und ab jetzt könnten Sie bitte wieder aufhören, mich sogar während meines Unterrichts zu überwachen.", sagte er ruhig und drehte Dumbledore dann seinen Rücken zu, als er das Büro des Schulleiters wieder verlassen wollte. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass du überwacht wirst?" „Es ist eigentlich nicht üblich, dass Hauselfen an meinem Unterricht teilnehmen, auch wenn sie sich immer versteckt haben.", erklärte er. Dann verließ er das Büro. Dumbledore lächelte ihn nach. Dann nahm er den Stein und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Freund Nicolas Flamel.

Harry merkte irgendwann, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er hatte fast durchgehend Kopfschmerzen und war schneller kaputt als alle anderen aus seinem Jahrgang. Er konnte sich denken, woran das lag, konnte allerdings nichts dagegen tun. Dann passierte es. Während der Jahresabschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte er, dass er im Krankenflügel lag und dass einige Personen um sein Krankenbett herumstanden. Er öffnete die Augen nicht und hörte vorerst nur mal zu. „Was hat er denn, Poppy? Wird er wieder zu sich kommen?", das war Dumbledores Stimme gewesen. „Ich verstehe es nicht, Professor, sein Blut scheint sich nach und nach aufzulösen. Nichts was ich tue kann es aufhalten oder wieder ausgleichen. Alles ist zwecklos. Ich habe auch bereits im St. Mungos nachgefragt, aber auch dort kann mir niemand helfen. Wenn sein Blut weiter so schwindet, dann ist er in weniger als einem Monat tot. Er hat jetzt schon weniger Blut, als für ein Kind seines Alters ausreichend wäre." Harry seufzte innerlich. _Jetzt ist es also soweit. _Dachte er sich, als Dumbledore fragte: „Severus, wer war denn oft mit ihm zusammen?" „Draco Malfoy.", antwortete Snape. „Hole ihn doch bitte mal her, vielleicht kann er uns sagen, ob er eine Idee hat, was Harry fehlen könnte."

Snape öffnete gerade die Tür des Krankenflügels, als ein aufgelöster Draco in den Saal stürmte und äußerlich ruhig fragte: „Was ist mit Harry? Wird er wieder gesund? Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" Bevor Irgendjemand ihm antwortete sagte Harry: „Kann ich mal bitte mit Draco alleine sprechen?" Pomfrey wollte ihn sofort wieder überprüfen, aber Dumbledore überzeugte sie die zwei Teenager alleine zu lassen. Er schob sie, lauthals protestierend, aus dem Raum. Draco setzte sich auf die Bettkante und Harry sagte: „Ich werde sterben, Draco, tut mir Leid." Geschockt starrte Draco ihn an. (Und diesmal sah man es ihm sogar an!) „Wie, wie meinst du das?", fragte er. „Ich meine es so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich werde sterben." „Nein, das darfst du nicht. Ich erlaube das nicht, Potter!", brauste Draco auf. Harry lachte. „Seit wann sind wir denn wieder bei den Nachnamen, Malfoy?" „Seit du Quatsch erzählst! Ich verlange, dass du mir versprichst, dass du nicht stirbst! Du bist der erste und einzige Junge in meinem Alter, mit dem ich mich angemessen unterhalten kann!" „Stop, Draco, ich muss dir erst etwas erzählen!", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Eigentlich bin ich nämlich gar nicht das Kind, für das du mich hältst. Ich..." Draco wollte etwas sagen, doch Harry sagte: „Lass mich erst ausreden. Dann kannst du entscheiden, ob du überhaupt noch mit mir reden willst. Ich werde dir dann auch sagen, was der einzige Weg ist, damit ich weiter leben könnte." Draco nickte und Harry sprach weiter. „Wie ich gerade sagte, ich bin nicht das Kind, für das du mich hältst. Eigentlich bin ich nämlich gar kein Kind. Ich komme aus der Zukunft und bin eigentlich schon über zwanzig Jahre alt."

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an, blieb aber still. „Nur dass meine Vergangenheit ein bisschen anders verlaufen ist, als diese hier jetzt. Eigentlich habe ich mich nämlich an dem Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen bin, mit Ron Weasley angefreundet."

Draco wurde immer ungläubiger. „Dein Freundschaftsangebot habe ich damals ausgeschlagen. Ich wurde nach Gryffindor gewählt und kam bald darauf als erster Erstklässler seit einhundert Jahren in die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor. Zusammen mit Ron habe ich gegen den Troll gekämpft. Wir haben Freundschaft mit Hermine Granger geschlossen und den Stein der Weisen vor Quirrell und Voldemort gerettet."

„Stop,", rief Draco dazwischen. Doch bevor er eine Frage formulieren konnte sagte Harry: „Nicht jetzt! Lass mich bitte ausreden! In meinem zweiten Jahr hat dein Vater ein altes Tagebuch des Lords in den Besitz der jungen Ginny gebracht. Sie hat die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet. Ich habe bemerkt, dass ich Parsel sprechen kann. Am Ende musste ich wieder dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten. Ich habe den Basilisken der Kammer des Schreckens getötet und den Lord ein weiteres Mal besiegt. In meinem dritten Jahr habe ich meine Tante in einen Luftballon verwandelt und habe erfahren, dass angeblich ein Massenmörder, mein Pate und der Verräter meiner Eltern, Sirius Black, hinter mir her ist. Ich habe Bekanntschaft mit einem Freund meiner Eltern, Remus Lupin, einem Werwolf, geschlossen und am Ende herausgefunden, dass Sirius meine Eltern nicht verraten hat, sondern dass es ein weiterer Freund meiner Eltern, Peter Pettigrew, getan hat. Ich musste meinen Paten und einen Hippogreifen vor dem sicheren Tod retten. In meinem vierten Jahr war ich auf der Weltmeisterschaft des Quidditch. Während der Schulzeit fand das Trimagische Turnier statt, an dem ich, durch einen Trick eines Dieners des Dunklen Lords, teilnehmen musste. Ich erledigte alle Aufgaben und wollte mir mit dem zweiten Champion von Hogwarts den Pokal teilen, als wir feststellten, dass dieser ein Portschlüssel war, der uns auf einen Friedhof brachte. Dort war ich Zeuge der Rückkehr des Lords und ich musste ein weiteres Mal gegen ihn kämpfen."

Dracos Augen wurden groß vor Erstaunen. „Ich konnte den Portschlüssel gerade so ergreifen und landete zurück in der Schule. Ich erzählte, was ich erlebt hatte, aber von offizieller Seite wollte mir niemand glauben. In meinem fünften Jahr wurde die Schule stark vom Ministerium überwacht und wir bekamen eine vollkommen unqualifizierte Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich gründete mit meinen Freunden eine kleine Widerstandsgruppe. Gegen Ende des Jahres bekam ich eine Vision, dass mein Pate in Gefahr sein und machte mich mit dieser Gruppe auf eine waghalsige Rettungsmission ins Ministerium. Ich erfuhr von einer Prophezeiung über mich und den Dunklen Lord und im Kampf gegen die Todesser starb mein Pate. Ich musste wieder gegen den Lord kämpfen. In meinem sechsten Jahr lernte ich viel über die Geschichte des Dunklen Lords. Außerdem rätselte ich über die Person, die der Halbblutprinz war. Zum Ende hin half ich Dumbledore auf der Suche nach einem wichtigen Artefakt. Kurz darauf verstarb Dumbledore. Ich nahm mir vor nicht mehr in die Schule zurückzukehren, entschied während der Ferien aber anders und kehrte zurück. Ich schloss Hogwarts als einer der besten Schüler ab und begab mich dann auf eine Reise, um besser zu werden und gegen den Dunklen Lord kämpfen und ihn letztlich auch besiegen zu können. Währenddessen machte ich mit einem Clan der Vampire Bekanntschaft, die mich vor dem Tod retteten, indem sie mich zu einem von ihnen machten."

Auch hier war Draco sehr erstaunt. „Durch viel Übung schaffte ich es die Nachteile des Vampirdaseins zu minimieren und ich kam zurück. Ich besiegte den Dunklen Lord und wurde gefeiert. Danach halfen alle mit die magische Welt wieder aufzubauen. Ich ging persönlich von Nation zu Nation um mich zu bedanken. Ich traf auf eine Wahrsagerin, die mir eine weitere Prophezeiung machte und ließ mich damit alleine. Deswegen kehrte ich früher zurück und fand heraus, dass meine Freunde meinen Tod planten, weil sie wegen mir einige Tage in Askaban verbringen mussten. Ich verschwand und traf einen fremden Mann, der mir Zeitreisepulver gab und erklärte. Da ich keinem Unschuldigen einen Aufenthalt in Askaban zumuten wollte, entschied ich mich, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen um eine Freundschaft nie entstehen zu lassen. Jetzt werde ich sterben. Das einzige, was mich retten könnte, wäre dein Blut.", endete Harry. Draco sah in ein paar Augenblicke an, dann fragte er: „Das heißt, du hast nur Freundschaft mit mir geschlossen, damit deine Freunde nicht nach Askaban müssen?" „Anfangs schon,", gab Harry zu, fügte dann aber hinzu: „Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass mir unsere Freundschaft nichts bedeutet. Ich bin gerne mit dir befreundet."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Draco sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel. Harry seufzte. _Das war's dann wohl mit der Freundschaft._

Draco lief beim Verlassen des Flügels fast in Dumbledore hinein. „Nana, warum denn so in Gedanken?", fragte er amüsiert. Draco murmelte ein „Tschuldigung." Und ging dann zurück in die Kerker.

Er war enttäuscht. Enttäuscht von Harry, weil der ihn so benutzt hatte, und enttäuscht von sich, dass er sich so hatte benutzen lassen. Er warf sich auf sein Bett und ließ den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen, bevor er einschlief. Bevor er die Augen schloss sah er eine kleine Phiole, die auf Harrys Tisch stand. Darin befanden sich immer noch einige Tropfen türkisfarbener Zaubertrank.

Harry wurde in den nächsten zwei Wochen immer schwächer. Von Draco hatte er nichts mehr gehört. Er hatte mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Die Welt würde in Dunkelheit stürzen, wenn er starb, aber das war dann nicht mehr sein Problem. Er hatte alles getan, um die Welt zu retten. Aber ein Kind war eben nur ein Kind. Auch wenn es ein ganz besonderes war.

Für Draco hatte der Alltag wieder angefangen. Die letzten Jahresabschlussprüfungen standen an und er arbeitete hart. Eines Tages rief Snape ihn zu sich. „Du wolltest mich sprechen, Severus?" „Ja Draco. Du bist doch mit Potter befreundet, oder?", fragte Snape interessiert. „Ich war es.", erwiderte Draco. Snape sah ihn leicht kritisch an. „Naja, ich denke, du solltest wissen, dass er in zwei bis drei Tagen sterben wird. Pomfrey sagt, sie kann nichts für ihn tun. Keiner kann etwas machen. Ich dachte nur, du würdest es vielleicht wissen wollen." Draco nickte und verließ das Büro seines Lehrers. Dann setzte er sich zum ersten Mal hin und schrieb seinen Eltern einen Brief.

Harry spürte, dass es zu Ende ging. Er wurde ruhig. Wenn er jetzt verkrampfen würde, würde es nur schrecklich werden. Langsam schloss er die Augen, als er hörte, dass jemand leise die Tür öffnete. _Wer ist denn das? So spät in der Nacht? _Fragte er sich, als er merkte, dass sich jemand auf seine Bettkante setzte. Plötzlich erkannte er Draco. Er wollte gerade etwas fragen, als dieser ihm einen Finger auf den Mund legte und sagte: „Pst, später. Sag mir erstmal einfach nur, was ich tun muss, um dich zu retten." Harry war gerührt. Er winkte Draco zu sich heran und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Darf ich dich beißen?" Draco nickte und beugte sich über Harrys Mund. Dieser entblößte seine Eckzähne und biss Draco in den Hals. Dann trank er etwa einen Liter von Dracos Blut, bevor er wieder aufhörte und die Wunde mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand verschloss. Danach suchte er auf seinem Tischchen nach dem Zaubertrank, der dafür sorgte, dass sich Blut neu bildete und gab ihn Draco zum Trinken. Dann legte er sich zurück und ließ Dracos Blut einen Moment wirken.

Bereits kurze Zeit später war er wie ausgewechselt. Auch Draco ging es wieder gut, so dass er verlangte: „So, und jetzt erzähl mal, warum du unbedingt mein Blut brauchst." Harry setzte sich auf und antwortete: „Naja, du weißt doch jetzt, dass ich aus der Zukunft komme. Ich habe doch erzählt, dass ich durch Übung die Nachteile des Vampirseins minimiert habe. Anfangs dachte ich, ich hätte es auch geschafft, dass ich kein Blut zu drinken brauchte. Als ich aber auf dem Schlachtfeld Voldemort gegenüber stand, hatte ich einen plötzlichen Zusammenbruch. Ich brauchte unbedingt Blut. Da sah ich, sorry, dass du das jetzt so plötzlich und gruselig erfahren musst, dass du gerade von einem Auror getötet worden warst. Ich kroch zu deinem toten Körper und trank all dein Blut." Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, aber er ließ Harry weiter erzählen. „Ich brauchte so schnell wie möglich Kraft, sonst hätte Voldemort mich getötet. Jetzt ist es aber so, dass der Clan, dem ich angehöre, sein Verhalten so geändert hat, dass seine Mitglieder nur das Blut des ersten Menschen vertragen, dessen Blut sie auch nur einmal gekostet haben. Dadurch wollen sie übermäßigen Blutgenuss einschränken. Schließlich muss der Vampir sterben, wenn ‚sein' Mensch ‚leer' ist. Deswegen werde ich, solange ich lebe, nur dein Blut vertragen." „Aha, aber, mal angenommen, du hättest diesen Fremden nicht getroffen, wie hättest du dich dann mit meinem Blut versorgt?", fragte Draco interessiert. „Gar nicht. Ich hatte geplant zu sterben. Deswegen wollte ich zuerst auch meinen Freunden die Möglichkeit geben mich zu töten, ich hätte mich nicht gewehrt. Als ich dann die Möglichkeit bekam, sie aus der ganzen Sache rauszuhalten, habe ich nicht lange gezögert, und die Chance ergriffen. Ich hätte dich aber nie dazu gezwungen, mir dein Blut zu geben.", erklärte Harry.

„Wow, du überraschst mich echt immer wieder, Harry. Aber eine Frage noch, wie oft brauchst du denn jetzt mein Blut?" „Wie du willst. Einfacher für dich und mich wäre einmal in der Woche. Wenn ich nur einmal im Monat trinke, dann solltest du danach jedes Mal einen Bluterneuerungstrank nehmen, wenn du nicht ohnmächtig werden willst." „Ich denke, dir einmal in der Woche etwas zu drinken zu geben lässt sich einrichten!", sagte Draco und grinste.

„Warum bist du eigentlich wiedergekommen?", fragte Harry. „Ach, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann hat meine Mutter mir dazu geraten. Ich habe einen Brief nach Hause geschrieben und gesagt, wir hätten uns gestritten. Sie meinte, wenn mir etwas an der Freundschaft mit dir gelegen hat, dann sollte ich dir noch eine Chance geben. Außerdem hast du mir auch das Leben gerettet. Und ein Malfoy steht nie gerne in der Schuld eines anderen. Noch eine Frage: Warum musstest du so lange nichts drinken? Ich meine, wir haben jetzt schon bald wieder Ferien und seitdem du den Dunklen Lord in der Zukunft besiegt hast, hast du doch nichts mehr getrunken, oder liege ich da falsch?" Harry lächelte und antwortete: „Nein, du liegst richtig, aber ich habe damals eine große Menge Blut getrunken, deswegen brauchte ich so lange nichts."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Madam Pomfrey stand im Türrahmen. Sie wollte gerade anfangen sich über die Unverschämtheit zu beschweren, als sie bemerkte, dass Harry im Bett saß, anstatt zu liegen. Sofort eilte sie zu dem Bett und blaffte ihn an: „Mr. Potter, Sie legen sich sofort wieder hin, wenn Sie wieder gesund werden wollen. Ich dulde eine solche Missachtung meiner Anweißungen nicht." Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, wand sie sich an Draco: „Mr. Malfoy, was wollen Sie zu so später Stunde eigentlich hier? Wissen Sie nicht, dass Sie schon längst im Bett sein müssten? Das werde ich Professor Snape melden. Sie werden morgen zum Unterricht nicht ausgeschlafen sein!" Harry stoppte sie und erklärte: „Madam Pomfrey, Draco hat mich besucht. Und mir geht es schon wieder besser. Wenn Sie also kurz zur Seite gehen würden, ich möchte zurück in meinen Schlafsaal." Entrüstet starrte die Krankenschwester ihn an. „Das ist ja unerhört. Einfach so selbst zu entscheiden zu gehen. Ich entscheide, wann Sie gesund genug sind, um zu gehen. Legen Sie sich hin, dann werde ich sehen, ob ich Ihnen gestatten kann den Krankensaal zu verlassen." Ergeben legte sich Harry wieder hin und ließ eine Untersuchung über sich ergehen. Draco stand daneben und schaute zu.

Nachdem die Untersuchung abgeschlossen war und Madam Pomfrey verwundert aber zähneknirschend zugegeben hatte, dass Harry wieder komplett geheilt war, verließen er und Draco den Krankenflügel. Langsam schlichen sie sich durch die dunkle Schule, als Peeves ihnen plötzlich den Weg versperrte. Nur ein beherzter Sprung zur Seite, in eine Nische, verhinderte, dass er sie sah. „Wer da?", fragte er und sah sich suchend um. Draco wurde, soweit man es im Mondeslicht sehen konnte, noch blasser, als er schon war. „Peeves, ich bin es, der Blutige Baron. Verzieh dich!", sagte Harry heiser flüsternd und Draco starrte ihn überrascht an. Peeves, der einen gehörigen Schrecken bekommen hatte, verschwand sofort in die andere Richtung. Als Harry und Draco wieder wohlbehalten im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen waren, fragte Draco: „Wie bist du denn auf die Idee mit dem Blutigen Baron gekommen?" „Als ich mich damals in meinem ersten Jahr auf den Weg zum Stein der Weisen machte, bin ich auch fast in ihn reingelaufen. Damals hat das auch so geklappt. Also hab ich es noch mal versucht." Danach gingen sie für den Rest der Nacht noch in die eigenen Betten.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen wieder beim Frühstück auftauchte gab es einen großen Tumult in der Halle. Alle hatten mitbekommen, dass Harry die letzte Zeit im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Das er jetzt auf einmal wieder da war, als wäre nie etwas gewesen war verwunderlich. Aber Harry beantwortete keine Fragen dazu, warum er im Krankenflügel gewesen war, ob Draco etwas damit zu tun hatte und wie er wieder geheilt worden war.

So entstanden Gerüchte darüber, einige glaubten zu wissen, dass Harry und Draco sich gestritten hatten und Harry stark verletzt gewesen war. Ein paar glaubten, die Gryffindors hätten Harry ein Gift untergemischt. Die Gerüchte gingen sogar soweit, dass vereinzelte glaubten, Harry wäre ausgetickt wie ein Verrückter und war deswegen im Krankenflügel. Harry gab zu keinem der Gerüchte seinen Kommentar und so lösten sie sich bald in Wohlgefallen auf.

In der letzten Schulwoche rief Dumbledore Harry zu sich. Als er das Büro des Schulleiters betrat, lächelte dieser ihn an und fragte: „Magst du ein Zitronenbonbon, Harry?" Harry verneinte und setzte sich in den Stuhl gegenüber des Schulleiters. „Harry, du hast nicht alle Prüfungen mitgeschrieben. Deswegen hast du jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du entscheidest dich einfach gleich nächstes Jahr noch einmal in den ersten Jahrgang zu gehen und lässt dich noch mal in ein neues Haus einteilen, oder du schreibst deine Prüfungen noch heute nach." Man sah dem Schulleiter an, dass es ihm persönlich besser gefallen würde, wenn Harry das Jahr wiederholen würde. Aber Harry sagte: „Danke, ich bin ganz zufrieden mit meinem jetzigen Jahrgang. Haben sie die Prüfungen hier? Dann kann ich sie gleich jetzt schreiben."

Dumbledore sah Harry verwirrt an. Kein Schüler könnte an einem Tag die Menge an Prüfungen nachschreiben, wie Harry es machen wollte. Aber da er die Prüfbögen da hatte gab er sie Harry und schickte ihn in ein angrenzendes Zimmer mit der Warnung: „Solltest du die Prüfungen nicht schaffen, musst du leider doch wiederholen." „Das wird kein Problem werden."

Harry verschwand in den angrenzenden Raum und füllte seine Prüfbögen aus. Bis zum Abendessen hatte er dreiviertel der Bögen bearbeitet, das Mittagessen hatte er ausfallen lassen. Er arbeitete konzentriert weiter, während der Rest der Schule in der großen Halle aß.

Um Mitternacht, gerade als Dumbledore den Raum betrat, um Harry zu sagen, dass die Zeit um war und das er das Schuljahr würde wiederholen müssen, machte Harry den letzten Punkt und händigte dann den Pergamentstapel dem völlig erstaunten Dumbledore aus.

Daraufhin verließ er das Büro des Schulleiters und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Kerker, nicht ohne zuvor einen kurzen Abstecher in die Küche zu machen und sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen.

Im Kerker wartete Draco auf ihn. Der Rest des Jahrgangs war bereits zu Bett gegangen.

„Und, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er gespannt. „Dürfte für dich doch kein Problem gewesen sein, oder?" Harry gähnte und erzählte: „Es war okay. Aber es zerrt schon an den Nerven, wenn man den ganzen Tag so stark konzentriert arbeiten muss. Ich glaube, ohne meine lieben Konzentrationszauber hätte ich das nicht so gut geschafft. Aber ich bin trotzdem kaputt. Dürfte ich...?", fragte er und Draco, der wusste, was Harry wollte, antwortete: „Na klar! War doch so ausgemacht. Außerdem kitzelt das immer so lustig."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und biss Draco in den entblößten Hals.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein erschrockenes Keuchen, als die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum zuging. Sie schreckten hoch und Harry verschloss schnell Dracos Wunde. In der Tür stand Blaise Zabini.

Er stand vor Schock wie festgefroren, drückte sich aber an die geschlossene Tür, als Harry auf ihn zukam. „Du bist ein Vampir!", rief er, während er anklagend mit einem Finger auf Harry zeigte. „Du wirst uns alle töten!" Er versuchte die Tür hinter sich zu öffnen, schaffte es aber nicht. Harry kam langsam immer näher. „Ich werde es Professor Snape sagen. Du wirst von der Schule geschmissen. Du kommst nach Askaban. Du..." Harry drückte dem Jungen eine Hand auf den Mund, dann machte er sein ärgerlichstes Gesicht, ließ seine Eckzähne blitzen und fauchte leise: „Ja, ich werde töten. Aber nur wenn du redest. Wenn du es niemandem erzählst, werde ich keinen verletzen. Ich töte nur die, die zu viel wissen. Und du willst doch sicher nicht Schuld am Tod so vieler Menschen sein, oder?" Der Junge nickte ängstlich. „Weißt du. Ich bekomme immer raus, wer mich verraten hat. Und der jenige wird auf die schmerzhafteste Weise sterben, die er sich nicht mal vorstellen kann. Und das willst du doch sicher auch nicht, oder?" Wieder nickte der Junge. „Dann geh jetzt in dein Bett und vergiss am Besten alles, was du hier erlebt hast!" Dann nahm Harry die Hand von seinem Mund und Zabini machte sich so schnell wie möglich davon.

Als Harry sich wieder umdrehte, sah er, dass sogar Draco ihn ängstlich ansah. Er lachte. „Keine Angst, Draco. Ich werde niemandem etwas tun. Genau genommen bin ich gar nicht in der Lage, jemanden nur mit Hilfe meiner vampirischen Fähigkeiten zu töten. Ich mag stärker sein, als alle anderen, aber ich bin kein Übermensch."

Draco atmete erleichtert aus. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht doch mehr vom Dunklen Lord abbekommen hast, als du glaubst?" „Wer weiß? Aber jetzt lass uns ins Bett gehen. Morgen geht's wieder in die Ferien." Draco sah Harry an. „Weißt du schon, wo du hingehst?" Harry überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Mal sehen. Ich könnte meinem Clan einen Besuch abstatten. Zu den Muggeln geh ich aber auf keinen Fall." „Könnte ich da mitkommen? Würde mich schon mal interessieren, wie Vampire so leben."

Während sie zum Schlafsaal gingen dachte Harry über Dracos Bitte nach. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dem Blonden schon so viel vertrauen konnte. Aber schließlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass Draco ihm geholfen hatte und für seine Freundschaft mit ihm sollte er alles tun.

Also sagte er: „Es wird zwar wahrscheinlich sehr langweilig für dich, aber, wenn du willst. Du müsstest das nur mit deinen Eltern klar machen. Aber wenn es geht, lass die Sache mit dem Vampir weg. Du hast doch die Reaktion vorhin erlebt. Deine Eltern wären bestimmt auch nicht so erfreut darüber dass ihr Sohn mit einem Vampir durch die Gegend läuft."

Als sie in den Schlafsaal kamen war Zabini noch wach. Er sagte nichts, sondern schlotterte vor Angst unter seiner Decke.

Dracos Vater war mit dessen Bitte, Harry begleiten zu dürfen, nicht so einverstanden. Aber nach einiger Überredungskunst seiner Frau meinte er, es wäre ihm egal und ließ Draco gehen.

Am selben Abend noch befanden sie sich tief in den Wäldern des englischen Nordens. Dort bat Harry Draco, die Augen zu schließen, da dieser den Aufenthaltsort des Vampirclans nicht genau wissen durfte.

Plötzlich waren sie von Vampiren umringt. Diese fesselten und knebelten sie und führten sie in eine alte Burg, die das Hauptgebäude des Vampirclans darstellte. Da sie noch ein Überbleibsel des Mittelalters war, war sie schon sehr heruntergekommen und an einigen Stellen zerfallen.

Harry und Draco wurden vor einen Mann gebracht, der sich in einem dunklen Zimmer befand. Er war offensichtlich der Anführer.

„Was wollt ihr hier? Das ist keine Gegend, in der sich zwei Kinder rumtreiben sollten.", fragte er. Man nahm Harry den Knebel ab und er sagte: „Mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich bin Mitglied des Clans und bestehe auf mein Recht, meinen Blutspender mitzubringen." Draco sah Harry empört an. Niemand bezeichnete einen Malfoy als Blutspender. Der Anführer allerdings gab einem anderen Vampir, der an der Seite gestanden hatte, ein Zeichen. Dieser ging daraufhin zu Harry, zog seinen Umhang ein wenig zurück, warf einen Blick auf dessen Schulter und nickte seinem Anführer zu. Dann löste er die Fesseln und Knebel der beiden. Der Anführer stand auf, kam auf Harry zu und gab ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Theo. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen." Während er die beiden Jungen durch die Burg führte, erklärte er: „Du musst unsere Vorsicht entschuldigen. Seit ungefähr einem Jahr haben wir keinen Clanmeister mehr. Ich bin nur ersatzweise der Anführer. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, was aus uns wird, wenn wir den neuen Clanmeister nicht finden." „Warum denn nur ersatzweise? Warum machen Sie sich nicht einfach zum Clanmeister?", fragte Draco. „So einfach ist das nicht, junger Mann. Clanmeister ist man von Geburt an. Oder man besiegt den vorherigen Clanmeister. Aber, da der vorherige Clanmeister einfach so dahingeschieden ist, wird der nächste Clanmeister jemand sein, der von Geburt an dazu bestimmt ist." „Aber was ist denn das Besondere an einem Clanmeister? Ich meine, Sie können die anderen doch eh befehligen." „Das geht nur solange, solange sie mir freiwillig gehorchen. Sollten ein paar versuchen sich gegen mich aufzulehnen, könnte ich sie nicht daran hindern. Dem Clanmeister allerdings, sind sie zu bedingungslosem Gehorsam verpflichtet. Sollten sie sich gegen ihn auflehnen, müssten sie gegen ihn persönlich kämpfen. Das ist aber nicht so einfach, weil der Clanmeister um ein vielfaches stärker ist, als der normale Vampir." „Aber..." „Draco, es reicht jetzt. Sei doch nicht so neugierig!", stoppte Harry ihn. Draco sah ihn ein weiteres Mal empört an, blieb aber still. Schließlich war er hier in Harrys Territorium.

Kurz darauf kamen sie zu Harrys und Dracos Gästezimmer. Es war ein kleines Zimmer. Eigentlich eines Malfoys nicht würdig, aber für ein paar Tage würde es gehen.

„Es wird bald Tag. Ich wünsche euch einen guten Schlaf.", sagte der Anführer noch, dann ging er auch zu Bett.

In ihrem Zimmer fragte Draco Harry: „Sag mal, gibt es eigentlich mehrere Vampire, die der Sonne standhalten können?" „Ich sag es mal so, es ist nicht üblich. Und jetzt lass uns schlafen gehen." „Aber ich bin doch noch gar nicht müde. Können wir nicht noch irgendetwas machen?", maulte Draco. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Schlag doch was vor." Draco überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Ich will Genaueres über dich wissen!" Harry lächelte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Dann sagte er: „Dann frag!" Draco überlegte und formulierte dann seine erste Frage: „Du hast erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden ist. In deinem vierten Jahr, glaube ich, wie hat er das gemacht?" „Ich wusste, dass früher oder später so eine Frage kommen würde. Aber ich werde dir nicht mehr über meine Schulzeit erzählen, als ich dir schon erzählt habe. Ich habe die Zeit schon genügend durcheinander gebracht.", antwortete Harry. „Na gut. Wenn du nicht willst... Dann möchte ich aber wissen, warum und wie du zu einem Vampir geworden bist." „Du fragst die falschen Fragen. Kein Clan verrät, wie er seine Mitglieder sammelt. Nicht mal die anderer Vampire wissen genau, wie ihre Mitvampire zu dem geworden sind, was sie sind. Nur der Clanmeister weiß genau, auf welche Art und Weise man Vampire „herstellt". Er entscheidet, wer Vampir wird und wer nicht. Deswegen hat Theo vorhin gesagt, er weiß nicht, was aus uns wird, wenn der neue Clanmeister nicht gefunden wird. Und warum, na ja, ich habe trainiert und mich wohl ein bisschen überschätzt. Deswegen wäre ich fast gestorben, als mich ein paar Vampire gefunden haben. Sie meinten, ich hätte eine bestimmte Aura, die aussage, dass ich noch eine wichtige Rolle in ihrer Geschichte spielen würde. Deswegen haben sie mich zu ihrem Clanmeister gebracht. Tja, tut mir Leid, aber mehr kann ich dir dazu nicht sagen.", erklärte Harry und sagte dann: „Jetzt überleg gut. Eine Frage beantworte ich noch, dann will ich schlafen!" Draco überlegte. „Okay. Dann, will ich wissen, wie die zweite Prophezeiung war, die erste wirst du mir doch bestimmt nicht sagen."

„Fantastisch. Eine Frage, die ich dir beantworten kann.", sagte Harry und grinste. „Vielleicht kannst du damit was anfangen. Mir war sie nicht so ganz klar. Also, die Frau hat zu mir gesagt: ‚Der Starke, der, selbst ein Meister, zwei Meistern gegenübergetreten ist, und deswegen fähig ist dem Rund gegenüberzutreten, ist in Gefahr, denn der Rote, der enttäuscht wurde, wird zum Feind des Löwen, deswegen muss der Retter, der mächtig ist, sich aufmachen, seine Kindheit zu finden und das Opfer, das stärker zu sein scheint, zu retten, damit Weiß Schwarz ewig unterstützt. Doch wird Grün zu Rot ist das Ende nah!' So, zufrieden? Dann würde ich jetzt gerne schlafen.", damit legte er sich schlafen und ließ Draco mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, standen viele Vampire um sein Bett. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und die Vampire verneigten sich. Theo, der auch dabeistand, sagte: „Ihr seid der neue Clanmeister! Euer Blutspender hat es gesagt!"

Entsetzt sah Harry ihn an. Dann rief er „Raus!" und die Vampire verließen den Raum. Nachdem alle gegangen waren wand sich Harry Draco zu und fragte ärgerlich: „Was hast du getan?" „Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen. Schließlich ist das doch praktisch deine Familie!", sagte Draco, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt. „Und wie kommst du dann auf die Idee, mich ihm als Clanmeister zu melden?"

„Ich habe einfach logisch gedacht und die Prophezeiung zerpflückt. Darin heißt es, dass ‚der Rote' enttäuscht wurde. Und dein früherer bester Freund war doch der rothaarige Weasley. Dieser wird ‚zum Feind des Löwen'. Du warst früher Gryffindor, deren Wappentier der Löwe ist. ‚Der Retter', du, muss sich aufmachen, ‚seine Kindheit zu finden', in die Vergangenheit reisen, um ‚das Opfer, das stärker zu sein scheint', mich - auch wenn ich das total schrecklich finde -, zu retten, damit ‚weiß', blonde Haare, ‚schwarz', schwarze Haare, ‚ewig unterstützt. Ich habe dir doch erst, nachdem du mir das Leben gerettet hast, meine ewige Unterstützung zugesichert. Dann der Anfang des Satzes: ‚Der Starke, ganz klar du, ‚der zwei Meistern gegenübergetreten ist', du hast, erstens, gegen Voldemort gekämpft, in deiner zukünftigen Vergangenheit und als Baby und dann habe ich einfach angenommen, dass du, zweitens, gegen den Clanmeister gekämpft hast, weil du dadurch die Sonne ertragen kannst. Daher bist du ‚selbst ein Meister', Clanmeister der Vampire. Da war ich mir allerdings nicht so sicher. Deswegen habe ich heute Abend Theo gesucht und ihn gefragt, was denn einen Clanmeister auszeichnet. Er hat mir gesagt, das auffälligste ist, dass er der Sonne standhalten kann. Außerdem kann er durch einen bloßen Blick Angst im Herzen der Menschen säen, was wir doch bei Blaise Zabini gesehen haben. Nur der letzte Satz, ‚Doch wird Grün zu Rot ist das Ende nah!', macht keinen Sinn für mich."

Harry hatte still zugehört, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: „Draco, du bist echt clever! Aber gleichzeitig auch total blöd!" „Hey, ich wollte dir doch nur etwas Gutes tun." Harry sah ihn traurig an und erklärte dann: „Weißt du, was du ‚Gutes' getan hast? Du hast uns beide zu einem ewigen Aufenthalt in dieser Burg verdammt!" „Was? Aber, wieso?" Draco war entsetzt. „Weißt du, als ich in der Zukunft gegen den vorherigen Clanmeister gekämpft habe, da habe ich das als Test genommen. Nach dem Motto, wenn ich ihn besiege, dann schaffe ich Voldemort auch. Allerdings wusste ich nicht, was mit einem Sieg verbunden ist. Der Clanmeister hat es mir noch gesagt, bevor er verstorben ist. Die größte Aufgabe des Clanmeisters besteht darin, diese Burg am Leben zu halten. Du siehst doch wie schrecklich sie aussieht, weil kein Clanmeister da ist. Wenn der Clanmeister in ihr ist, steht sie majestätisch da. Wenn er geht, zerfällt sie mit der Zeit. Etwa einmal im Monat sollte der Clanmeister etwas von seinem Blut an die Burg abtreten. Wenn er das nicht tut, stürzt sie irgendwann ein." „Na und? Du warst doch jetzt auch ungefähr ein Jahr nicht da. Und die Burg steht immer noch.", fragte Draco verständnislos. „Nein, die Burg hat mich nur noch nicht als Clanmeister erkannt. Sie denkt, der alte Clanmeister würde ‚Urlaub' machen. Das darf er aber nur, wenn er über 100 Jahre Dienst geleistet hat. Und dann funktioniert es auch, dass sie nicht zerfällt. Der frühere Clanmeister war, als ich gegen ihn gekämpft habe, seit 138 Jahren im Dienst. Und die Vampire werden uns nicht gehen lassen, bevor die Burg nicht weiß, dass ich der neue Clanmeister bin. Dafür ist diese Burg zu wichtig für sie.", erklärte Harry. „Dann gehen wir einfach danach. Nachdem sie das weiß." „Das geht nicht. Sobald die Burg weiß, dass ich neuer Clanmeister bin, bin ich ihr ‚Herz'. Sie kann mich nicht gehen lassen." Draco fragte: „Was soll das heißen?" „Verlasse ich die Burg nach der speziellen Zeremonie, die mich als rechtmäßiger Clanmeister auszeichnet, werde ich sterben. Und du auch.", sagte Harry traurig.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Harry in den Raum hinein. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Verdammt, ich bin ein Kind, du bist hier der Erwachsene! Auch wenn du nicht so aussiehst."

Harry stand auf. „Du hast Recht, Draco! Wir sollten sehen, dass wir hier rauskommen. Irgendwelche schlauen Ideen?" Draco seufzte. „Hast du den Tarnumhang dabei?", fragte er dann. „Der Tarnumhang! Genau. Warum bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?" „Weil du nicht so schlau und toll bist, verglichen mit mir?", meinte Draco. Harry lächelte. „Daran wird's liegen!"

Dann kramte er in seinem Koffer nach dem Tarnumhang und zog ihn kurze Zeit später hervor. Er warf ihn über sie beide und sie waren augenblicklich nicht mehr zu sehen. „Was machen wir mit unseren Sachen?", wollte Draco wissen. „Ach, die rufen wir nachher mit einem Accio.", antwortete Harry. Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist mit dem Zauberverbot? Wirst du denn nicht entdeckt, wenn du zauberst?" „Das wirkt hier nicht. Schließlich wollen die Vampire nicht gefunden werden. Hier in der Burg kann man eigentlich überhaupt nicht zaubern, weil es auch Muggel unter den Vampiren gibt, die bei einem Kampf klar unterlegen wären. So kann keiner im Schlaf überrascht werden. Wenn zwei Vampire kämpfen wollen, dann müssen sie das draußen tun. Dort gibt es Schutzzauber, die dafür sorgen, dass keine magischen Schwingungen geortet werden können.", erklärte Harry leise, während sie unter dem Tarnumhang durch die Gänge der Burg schlichen. Immer noch eilten viele Vampire hin und her und Harry und Draco mussten aufpassen, nicht mit jemandem zusammenzustoßen.

Plötzlich rempelte sie ein Vampir, der mit vielen Pergamenten beladen war an und Draco fiel hin. Dabei riss er den Tarnumhang von Harry herunter, so dass plötzlich dessen Oberkörper zu sehen war. Sofort hielt ihn einer der Vampire fest und ein anderer suchte Draco. Als er ihn gefunden hatte brachte man sie zu Theo. Draco ging nicht ohne zu protestieren mit.

„Hey, ich lass mich nicht so herumschupsen. Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin? Das erzähle ich meinem Vater. Dann wirst du schon sehen, was du davon hast.", brüllte er den Vampir an, der ihn vor sich herschob. Dieser ließ sich davon allerdings nicht beeindrucken. Harry versuchte auch sich zu wehren, wenn auch nicht ganz so lautstark. Er versuchte sich von dem Vampir loszureißen. Kurz gelang es ihm, aber ein anderer Vampir war sofort zur Stelle und packte ihn wieder.

Ihre weiteren Bemühungen waren vergeblich und so landeten sie schließlich wieder vor Theo. Dieser fragte Harry enttäuscht: „Warum wolltet Ihr fliehen? Wollt Ihr unseren Clan dem Untergang weihen?"

„Nein, das bestimmt nicht. Aber, ich bin doch noch ein Kind. Ich bin doch noch gar nicht in der Lage, einen Clan zu führen.", versuchte Harry sein Verhalten zu erklären. „Viele Clanmeister fangen schon mit wesentlich jüngerem Alter an. Schließlich stirbt mit dem fünften Geburtstag des neuen Clanmeisters der alte."

„Aber, ich gehe doch noch zur Schule.", versuchte Harry es als nächstes. „Ihr braucht keine schulische Bildung. Alles was Ihr zu wissen braucht, lernt Ihr hier."

„Was ist mit meinen Freunden? Wenn ich Clanmeister bin, werde ich sie nie mehr wieder sehen.", versuchte Harry als nächstes. „Ihr braucht keine Freunde, Ihr habt Untertanen. Und Euren Blutspender." Jetzt war es genug für Draco, man hatte ihn einmal zuviel als ‚Blutspender' bezeichnet. „Ich bin kein Blutspender! Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Wenn mein Vater davon erfährt, dann werdet ihr alle euer blaues Wunder erleben! Und, außerdem ist Harry der Auserwählte. Er muss den Dunklen Lord unschädlich machen." „Wir haben beschlossen, uns aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten. Natürlich kann der neue Clanmeister anders entscheiden, wenn er erstmal sein Amt angetreten hat. Und du bist nichts mehr als ein Blutspender! Du hast es allein der Güte deines Meisters, unseres Clanmeisters, zu verdanken, dass du noch lebst. Man kann Blut auch konservieren und magisch vervielfältigen. Dafür musst du nicht unbedingt am Leben sein!", erwiderte Theo gelassen.

Daraufhin sagte Harry wütend: „Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich euer Clanmeister werde, dann hört ihr sofort auf, Draco so nieder zu machen. Er ist mein bester Freund und ich dulde nicht, dass er als etwas Minderwertiges betrachtet wird! Ich verlange eine Entschuldigung!"

Sofort kniete sich Theo vor Draco auf den Boden und sagte: „Ich entschuldige mich hiermit demütigst! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wie eine Sache behandelt habe. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen."

Dann stand er auf und fragte Harry: „Werdet Ihr der Zeremonie jetzt zustimmen?"

„Nein, ich will nicht!", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck. Daraufhin kamen einige Vampire aus dem Schatten hinter ihnen zu Harry und Draco und bevor sie wussten, was geschah, waren sie gefesselt und konnten sich kaum rühren. „Was soll das jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Draco sauer.

„Wenn Ihr nicht freiwillig Clanmeister werden wollt, dann müssen wir Euch dazu zwingen. So Leid es mir tut."

Dann schoben sie den protestierenden Harry in einen angrenzenden Raum und brachten Draco, immer noch gefesselt, zurück in ihren Raum.

Draco wartete drei Stunden darauf, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Da er immer noch gefesselt war; er hatte versucht sich zu befreien, aber dann aufgehört, als er bemerkte, dass es ihm gar nichts brachte; hatte er angefangen zu überlegen, was sie jetzt tun könnten. Er hatte ein paar Ideen entworfen, die er Harry erzählen wollte, sobald dieser zurückkam.

Nach Ablauf dieser Stunden, regte sich etwas vor der Tür. Gespannt beobachtete er sie. Sie öffnete sich langsam und Harry trat ein. Er war in Begleitung einiger Vampire.

Irgendetwas hatte sich an Harry geändert. Nur mit Handzeichen bedeutete er den ihn begleitenden Vampiren seine Sachen, die, von der Suche nach dem Tarnumhang, noch immer im Zimmer verteilt lagen, zusammenzupacken. Durch ein paar mehr Handzeichen veranlasste er zwei Vampire sich um Draco zu kümmern. Sie packten ihn an den Schultern und schoben ihn aus dem Zimmer. Gerade, als Draco wieder protestieren wollte, warf Harry ihm einen derart bösartigen Blick zu, wie ihn eigentlich nur der Dunkle Lord beherrschte, und Draco blieb lieber still.

Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie in ein weiteres Zimmer. Es war den Komfortwünschen eines Malfoys weitaus besser angepasst. Aber die Vampire, die ihn schoben, blieben nicht in diesem Zimmer, sondern schoben ihn weiter, in ein angrenzendes Zimmer. Es war kleiner als das erste und sehr unkomfortabel. Dann lösten sie seine Fesseln und ein weiterer Vampir stellte seine Koffer in die Ecke, bevor sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, das Zimmer wieder verließen und die Tür vor Dracos Nase verschlossen. „Hey!", protestierte er und ruckelte an der Türklinke. Die Tür gab nicht nach. Also hämmerte er gegen die Tür.

Kurz darauf hörte er, dass die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Zufrieden trat er einen Schritt zurück und wartete. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Harry starrte ihn wütend mit feuerroten Augen an. _Hatte er nicht grüne Augen?_, fragte sich Draco, bevor Harry ihn anfauchte: „Was willst du? Warum machst du hier so einen Lärm?"

Irritiert sah Draco ihn an, kurz darauf schüttelte er den Kopf, dachte: _Scheinbar muss er den fürchterlichen Herrscher spielen_ und sagte: „Ich habe ein paar Ideen, wie wir hier raus kommen könnten. Lass mich nur kurz hier raus. Das Zimmer ist unzumutbar!" Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne, doch Harry wich nicht zurück. Mit den Worten: „Melde dich, wenn du etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hast.", verschloss er Dracos Tür wieder.

Verblüfft starrte Draco die verschlossene Tür einige Sekunden an und ließ sich dann an ihr herabsinken.

Nun hatte er auch den letzten Satz der Prophezeiung verstanden. ‚Doch wird Grün zu Rot ist das Ende nah!' Scheinbar war dieser Fall jetzt eingetreten.


End file.
